Room 303
by Paul Diederich
Summary: Things were going fine in Hinata until a stranger name Emeral booked in at the Hinata Apartments, Room 303. Now a whole bunch of strange things are happening, and Emeral is linked to the source.
1. Daily Life at Hinata, or is it?

It was a gorgeous morning in the spring at Hinata, the water was sparkling, people walking to the public baths for a morning bath, the cherry blossoms where out, Haruka opening her tea shop and….  
  
"KEITARO!" screamed Naru which was heard even by the town elders in their shops down the hill from the Hinata Apartments.  
  
Haruka sighed and looked back at the hill where Hinata Apartments were, "Sounds like Keitaro and Naru like usual," she said.  
  
On the first floor Keitaro wearing only a towel was running like crazy from Naru, who was also wearing a towel. "Keitaro! Come back here!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" he yelled running around the corner bumping into Motoko.  
  
"Urashima!" stated Motoko pointing her sword at his face, "What have you done to Naru now?"  
  
"Nothing, I swear!" pleaded Keitaro.  
  
"You pervert!" yelled Naru coming behind, "You jumped into the hot springs while I was there bathing!"  
  
"You got it wrong, I only tripped on some soap in my…" said Keitaro as Motoko pinned her sword closer to his chest.  
  
"Urashima….How dare you peep at maidens bathing!" yelled Motoko, "Secret Technique, Rock Splitting Sword!"  
  
With one stroke, Motoko sent a powerful blast of Chi energy that sent Keitaro through the wall and flying over the town. The town elders looked up as the "only human who could fly" flew over head and into the sea. "Ah, to be young again," said one of them before resuming to their morning duties.  
  
"Everyone, time for breakfast," shouted Shinobu.  
  
"Yay! Breakfast!" yelled Kaolla running down the stairs passing Shinobu and putting her in a spin.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone including Keitaro who managed to get dressed into dry clothes, was eating breakfast. "So what's your plans for today Mr. Urashima?" asked Shinobu trying to get a conversation going to smooth the rough situation that had happen a few minutes early.  
  
Keitaro put his bowl down and thought for a moment, "I don't really have any plans for today. It will still be a while before my first semester at Tokyo U starts, and I already have all my materials I need."  
  
"Is that why you decided to peep at me?" asked Naru giving Keitaro a dirty look.  
  
"I'm telling you I'm innocent!" yelled Keitaro.  
  
"What about you Naru?" continue Shinobu.  
  
"Me? Well I figured I would do a little shopping for some school supplies than just relax for the rest of the day," replied Naru.  
  
"I'm Finished," yelled Kaolla as she jumped on Keitaro's head and off to the door. The force of Kaolla's jump shoved Keitaro into Motoko where his face landed in-between her breasts.  
  
"Urashima!!!" screamed Motoko followed by another blast sending him to Hinata Bridge.  
  
After a few minutes of laying on the bridge, Keitaro got back to his feet and brushed off some of the dust on his shoulder when a soft breeze blew from the other side of the bridge, away from Hinata. Keitaro turned around to see a young woman on the bridge carrying some baggage walking toward Hinta. She was abut Naru's size with long pink hair wearing a brown skirt that went to her knees with an orange sleeveless shirt.  
  
She continued to walk till she reached Keitaro who was still on the ground, she bent over and offered her hand to help him up. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
Keitaro nodded, "I'm fine, this happens a lot, so I'm used to it."  
  
"That's good, I'll see you later then," replied the girl as she walked off the bridge and turned left towards some shops.  
  
Keitaro wasn't sure what she meant by 'See you later' and didn't have a chance to ask her. He watched her as she went out of sight and then began to walk back to the Inn when he noticed the old elders coming out of their shop and looking where the girl had been. He pondered for a moment then decided to go back to the Inn.  
  
It was now around noon and life at the Inn was as lively as it could be.  
  
"Hey Keitaro, check out my the new addition to my Mecha Tama 3!" yelled Kaolla with a remote control.  
  
"That's ok, I rather pass!" yelled Keitaro dodging heat seeking missiles that launched from the Mecha Tama's shell.  
  
"Kaolla!" yelled Shinobu as Keitaro took a hit and flew towards the stairs just in time to slam into Naru's breasts.  
  
"You PERVERT!" yelled Naru punching him to the other side of the hall by the window.  
  
Keitaro slowly grabbed the rail of the window and proceeded to get up when he noticed someone approaching the Inn. The girl he meet at the bridge was now in front of the Hinata Inn. She stopped a few meters from the door and looked up at the Inn. Another soft wind blew from behind her as she looked at the Inn before she proceeded to walk to the door.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Naru wondering why Keitaro was so still.  
  
"I think we have a guest," said Keitaro walking downstairs.  
  
"A Guest?" asked Shinobu, "We rarely get guests."  
  
"Excuses me, can I speak to the manager?" came a voice from downstairs.  
  
Naru, Shinobu and Kaolla ran downstairs just to see Keitaro walk up to their new guest. "Hello, I'm Keitaro Urashima, manager of Hinata Inn."  
  
"Ahh, so we meet again," started the girl, "I'm Emeral Bellosom. I heard that there was a room available here and I'm hopping I can rent it for a few weeks or so."  
  
"I'm very sorry, but we don't have any rooms available," said Keitaro with his eyes looking back.  
  
"You sure, I heard room 303 was open," said Emeral.  
  
"Room 303?" started Naru, "Of course it's open, it's a closet."  
  
"I'm told that the Inn has a lot of mysterious passage ways and room, you sure you wouldn't mind checking to make sure it isn't another room.  
  
"Don't know why you won't believe me, but I'll take you too it," said Naru waving her to follow.  
  
After two flights of stairs, Naru, Keitaro, Shinobu, Kaolla, and Emeral were on the third floor where they went to room 303 at the back of the hall.  
  
"See, it's a closet," said Naru opening the door. As soon as she did Keitaro fell to the ground, "What happen to the closet?" he yelled. Naru looked and also feel to the floor as the room the door lead to was a normal size apartment room.  
  
"But, But, But I could have sworn it was a closet," said Naru getting back on her feet.  
  
"Well then, would it be alright if I can stay for a while, I have the rent money right here," said Emeral handing Keitaro an envelope with enough money for two months.  
  
"Woa, this is way more than enough," said Keitaro.  
  
"That's ok, I would just end up spending it on sweets anyways," said Emeral.  
  
"OK then," said Keitaro a bit hesitant, "Welcome to Hinata Inn."  
  
"Thanks," said Emeral as she walked into the room passing Naru.  
  
"Wait," started Naru, "Have we meet somewhere before?"  
  
Emeral's pupils shrank slightly as she turn to Naru, "I don't think so."  
  
"Deja-vu?" thought Naru as Emeral closed her door.  
  
Emeral walked to her bed and sat down, "That's odd, she recognized me." Emeral looked out the window than laughed softly, "It's a shame I can't tell her the truth. Like she would believe me if I told her we meet in the digital world during our journey to the fourth castle." 


	2. The New Resident, Emeral

Later that day Motoko arrived home from visiting with her friends and Kitsune had finished buying more sake. Both of them happened to arrive at the same time at the stairs leading to the Hinata Apartments and were walking up when they noticed a young woman with pink hair sitting on the roof reading a book.  
  
"We're home," called Motoko as she entered the apartment.  
  
"Say Naru, who's that on the roof reading a book?" asked Kitsune as Naru came around the corner to great them.  
  
"Her name is Emeral Bellosom and she's the new resident here at Hinata," started Naru.  
  
"What? But where is she staying, we have no more room available?" asked Kitsune.  
  
"She's staying in room 303," started Naru.  
  
"303? That's a Closet," said Motoko.  
  
"I thought so too, but there is a room there," said Naru.  
  
Motoko and Kitsune looked at Naru in disbelief before they took off and checked 303. Sure enough it was a room and Emeral had already unpacked. There was a bed in the bedroom with a small desk next to it. A picture sat on it that showed a group of kids about 12 years old. One of them looked like Emeral, left of her was a short, brown haired girl with green eyes, with a boy with brown eyes and hair. To the right of Emeral was another boy slightly taller than she was. He had green eyes and black hair.  
  
Sitting beside the picture was small stack of books. Motoko picked the top one up and read the title which was in English, "Lunar, The Story of the Silver Star". Kitsune picked up the next book which was also in English, "Chicken Soup for any and all Souls – By Marry Madison".  
  
"What kind of books are these?" said Kitsune just as they realized someone was behind them.  
  
They quickly turned around to find Emeral behind them smiling, "Hello, I don't believe we've been introduced."  
  
"Y..Yea, we heard there was a new resident and wanted to meet you," said Kitsune putting the book back, "I'm Mitsune Konno but my friends call me Kitsune."  
  
"I'm Motoko Aoyama," said Motoko bowing.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Emeral Bellosom" replied Emeral placing the book she was reading earlier on the table. Kitsune noticed the book was in a language they didn't recognize while Motoko was staring at Emeral with a serious face.  
  
"Well It's a pleasure having you here at Hinata, we hope to see you later," said Kitsune grabbing Motoko by the arm and running out of the room. Emeral looked at the door for a bit than smiled.  
  
"That was close," started Kitsune, "She came in right when we were snooping on her." Kitsune looked at Motoko who still had a serious look on her face, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I believe I sense a strong presence from Emeral, something….Not human," replied Motoko.  
  
"Oh come now, It is probably the fact that she startled was why we were snooping around that is making you feel a bit uncomfortable," replied Kitsune.  
  
"Then how do you explain how a closet suddenly turns into an apartment inn?" asked Motoko.  
  
"Well this inn is rather strange, we probably just always assumed that was a closet when it really was a room," replied Kitsune.  
  
"Maybe you are right," replied Motoko as they went back downstairs.  
  
As soon as they were out of site, Emeral came out of her room holding the book she had earlier in her hand, "I guess I underestimated you Motoko," she said in a soft voice, "Oh well, back to my Klingon romance novel."  
  
A little later Shinobu was getting ready to start dinner while Su was constantly moving to one side of her to another trying to see what was for dinner.  
  
"Kaolla please, it's difficult to cook with you constantly over my shoulder," started Shinobu.  
  
"Alright, I'll go play with Keitaro for a while," said Su jumping out of the kitchen to the hot springs where Keitaro was scrubbing the rocks by the springs. She got there to find Keitaro busy at his scrubbing and Emeral sitting on a rock soaking her feet in the hot spring while reading her book. She watched Emeral for a few seconds before she grabbed a remote and turned it on.  
  
Soon a small buzzing sound was heard approaching the hot springs. Keitaro heard it and dropped his broom. He looked around and found 4 toy fighter planes heading towards him. "Oh no," he said starting to run as the planes started to shot red lasers.  
  
Soon Keitaro and the planes were making laps around the hot spring while Emeral just sat reading her books. She didn't even give a sign that she was aware what was going on around her until Keitaro took a hit and made a course correction to avoid the rest of the planes. He couldn't see since his glasses were knocked off by the laser that he was on a collision course with Emeral.  
  
Su looked to see Emeral was in Keitaro's path and called out to her to move though she gave no sign of acknowledgment. Soon Keitaro was right on top of her when her eyes moved to look behind her. She jumped with incredible speed over Keitaro and passed the planes in the air. When she landed she smiled as 4 small pops were heard and Su's planes smashed into the ground.  
  
Keitaro and Su just stared, not sure what to do after seeing what appeared to be Martial Arts from Emeral. Fortunately Emeral moved her right hand in her hair and closed her book, "Time for dinner you two."  
  
"It is?" asked Su as Keitaro walked up. Soon they could hear Shinobu, "Dinner Everyone!"  
  
"How did she know?" asked Keitaro walking with Su to the table.  
  
Dinner was quiet that evening, no one seemed to find anything interesting to say for a while. Since they had a new resident, they couldn't predict how she would react to normal conversation. Finally Shinobu got some courage and began to ask questions.  
  
"So where are you from Ms. Bellosom? Asked Shinobu.  
  
"You can call me Emeral-chan," started Emeral, "I'm from the west coast of America. I decided to come to Japan for a while to relax from the stress at work."  
  
"From America?" asked Kitsune, "You speak very well for an American, I don't even sense any accent."  
  
"Why thank you," said Emeral.  
  
"What kind of work do you do?" asked Naru.  
  
Emeral's eyes soften a bit as if she wasn't sure what to say, "I work for a security company monitoring alarm systems and secure areas. We had a lot of issues lately so I decided to take a vacation."  
  
"Is that so?" continued Kitsune.  
  
Motoko was silent and watching Emeral, "What is she hiding?" she thought to her self.  
  
Later in the living room…  
  
"So, um, what do you think of our new resident?" asked Shinobu holding a cup of tea.  
  
"She seems like an interesting character, one that is hiding her true nature," said Kitsune, "She could be a serial-killer in disguise making plans to kill us all!"  
  
"D…Do you really think so?" squirmed Shinobu with big worried eyes.  
  
"It's always a possibility," said Kitsune in a relaxed matter.  
  
"Kitsune, you are scaring Shinobu," said Naru giving a look at Kitsune.  
  
"I do however feel she is hiding something," said Motoko sipping her tea.  
  
"You do? She seems nice to me," started Keitaro before Naru gave him a look.  
  
"What are you thinking now you pervert?" snared Naru.  
  
"Nothing, I just think she is a nice person!" defended Keitaro.  
  
"Naru-sempi, what do you think of her?" asked Motoko.  
  
Naru pondered for a moment, "I do have this strange yet peaceful feeling about her."  
  
"Peaceful?" asked Keitaro, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's like she is a big sister or something, someone who is trusting and caring. And the strange thing is I feel like this isn't the first time we met," replied Naru.  
  
"You asked her that earlier today," said Keitaro.  
  
"Yes I did, strange isn't it," replied Naru.  
  
"Well it's late, I'm going to go to bed now. Good Night everyone," said Shinobu placing her tea cup on the table and leaving.  
  
"She's right it is late, I'm going to turn in too," said Naru getting up.  
  
"Wait, where's Su?" asked Motoko.  
  
"YAAAA!" came a voice followed by Su delivering an air kick to Keitaro's face.  
  
"Never mind," said Motoko.  
  
Later that night…  
  
"They already starting to speculate about me," said Emeral with a smile. She was on the roof looking at the full moon. There was a soft wind that was blowing through her long pink hair. She looked towards one of the wings of the apartments, "Maybe I should give them something to add to their speculation. A little mischief doesn't hurt unlike the mischief of someone I know."  
  
She gave a nice grin as she lifted her right hand into the air on pointed her index finger straight at the heavens. Suddenly a soft pink glow came from the very tip of her finger before is dispersed like a firecracker and faded away. 


	3. Yume

"Are you having a good time Naru?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"This is wonderful, thank you for taking me," replied Naru in a white dress.  
  
"I would do anything for you," replied Keitaro holding a leash to the horse moving their carriage through the park. They went through a long path in the park lighted by light poles before they came to a cliff with a spectacular view of the city with all it's lights twinkling.  
  
"Oh Keitaro," said Naru looking at him.  
  
"Naru…" replied Keitaro closing his eyes as they moved towards each other for a kiss.  
  
"Mister, hey Mister!" came a voice in front of Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro slowly open his eyes to find Emeral in a red hotel bell girl jacket blinking at him confusingly.  
  
Keitaro screamed for a second as he jumped back. When he calmed down he found himself in a large hall. The floor was made of glossy tile with large stone pillars going to the ceiling that was 2 stories up. There were stairs in the center of the room that lead to the third floor and chandeliers every so often on the ceiling. Opposite of the stairs was a glass wall with a dual door that lead to what appeared to be a white fog.  
  
"Sir, are you alright?" asked the bell girl behind the stone desk.  
  
"Um, I think so," replied Keitaro.  
  
"Good," said the bell girl as she looked in a drawer in the desk.  
  
"Emeral, where are we?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"Emeral?" replied the girl, "I'm not Emeral."  
  
"What?" asked Keitaro as the girl pulled up an envelope and an access card.  
  
"Here is your info and key sir, the place of meeting is on the sixth floor. You'll need the key to open the elevator to it." Replied the girl.  
  
"Um, thank you," said Keitaro looking at the enveloped entitled "Hinata Seminar".  
  
As he walked up to the third floor he opened the envelope to find a set of rules:  
  
No Pre-Mature awakenings  
  
No Realizations  
  
Law's of Nature may or may not apply.  
  
Keitaro puzzled, walked to the elevator where he inserted his key and went in.  
  
"Now all I need is the white wine," said Naru looking in the cabinet. She was in the kitchen with various food items out. She was busy preparing a dish when she noticed something strange about the door that lead to the dinner table.  
  
"What is that?" asked Naru as she opened the door to find a large hall. She stepped through to find herself coming through two glass doors with white fog instead of a kitchen, "Where am I?"  
  
"Miss," called out the bell girl, "Miss, I have your info and key here."  
  
Naru walked up, "Emeral, what are you doing here?"  
  
"That's the second time someone has mistaking me for this person called 'Emeral'," said the girl handing an envelope and access card.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Naru puzzled.  
  
"Please go up to the third floor, there you will find an elevator to the six floor where the event will take place. Please hurry, you don't want to be late," replied the girl.  
  
Naru gave a confused look before she hustled up the stairs.  
  
"I got you now Seta!" yelled Motoko delivering a chi blast at Seta. Seta moved at the last moment out of the blast before it smashed into something.  
  
Motoko stared for a moment wondering what her attack just hit as it was nothing but air. Soon the dust cleared and there laid a hole in thin hair to a smilar hall Naru and Keitaro had been. Motoko put her sword up and looked in finding herself coming out of a hole in the wall.  
  
"Don't worry miss, we'll have that repaired shortly," called out the girl behind the desk, "But you better hurry, you are expected on the six floor. Here's your info and access card!"  
  
Motoko walked up and took the envelope and card, "But where am I, and why are you here Emeral?" she asked.  
  
Just then a ding came from a bell on the desk, "This is Security, the Tama Tama Turtle repair crew has arrived, shall I let them in?" came a voice.  
  
"Yes, please let them in," replied the bell girl, "I'm sorry, but I'm not Emeral, though you are third person to think that today."  
  
"Tu..Turtles?" stuttered Motoko as the front doors and a crew of repair Tama Turtles came marching in with repair equipment. As soon as they entered Motoko gave a small scream before she darted upstairs.  
  
"Be carefull," said the girl waving her hand before she put her left index finger on her cheek, "Where have I heard that voice before?"  
  
At Security…  
  
"I still think Washu's improved turtles would have done a better job," said a man in a black cloak with his face hidden. He was sitting on a chair monitoring the security monitors through out the room. He than reached for a cup that sat by a logo, "Powered by MM Unix."  
  
"Ok Class, it Banana Snack time!" yelled Su in her adult form! All her students cheered and ran out of the room to the Banana Orchard that was outside. She gave a soft laugh before she walked through the door to find herself not outside, but in what looked like the same stone room as Motoko had been.  
  
"Where is this?" asked Su walking up to the stone desk before the girl popped up from under it.  
  
"Hello Miss, here is your info and access key. Everyone is waiting for you," said the girl.  
  
"Emeral, what are you doing??" asked Su a bit confused.  
  
"Not again…" started the girl, "For the fourth time, I'm not Emeral. My name is Ruby!"  
  
"Sorry," replied Su, "So where do I go?"  
  
"Go up the stairs, take the elevator up to the six floor," said Ruby.  
  
"Ok!" said Su running up the stairs.  
  
"This is wonderful Sempi!" said Shinobu in a summer kimoto walking next to Keitaro.  
  
"I'm glad you are having fun Shinobu, why don't we go to the haunted house next?" replied Keitaro.  
  
Soon Shinobu and Keitaro were entering the haunted house when they were blinded by a white fog. Soon Shinobu slammed into a glass window nose first.  
  
"What's a window doing here?" asked Shinobu before she realized she was no longer at the festival. She looked in to see a bell girl quickly run to a stone desk from a hidden door a few meters back.  
  
"Young Miss!, Young Miss! I have your info and access card!" yelled Ruby.  
  
Shinobu walked up and took her envelope and card before she started to speak only to be interrupted by Rub, "Let me guess, I look like this Emeral character."  
  
"Um, how did you know I was going to ask that?" asked Shinobu.  
  
"Because I've been asked that 4 times already!" said the girl, "At any point, go up the stairs to the elevator and go to the six floor."  
  
"Um…Ok then….Bye…" said Shinobu walking up the stairs.  
  
"Weeeee!" yelled Kitsune in a 2 piece jumping into a huge cup of Sake. She popped up smiling, "I always wanted want of these."  
  
She swam over to the edge where a latter lead to a high dive. She climbed out and went to the very top where she jumped off only to land on her head against a tile floor. After rubbing her head and getting back to her feet she looked over to find Ruby bringing a dry towel.  
  
"There you are, we almost though you wouldn't make it," said Ruby handing over the towel in one hand and an envelope and key card in the other hand, "Here is your info and access card."  
  
"Say Emeral, what's going on?" asked Kitsune all confused.  
  
The expression on the girl's face went from pleasant to crossed within seconds. Her vampire like fangs showed up and her eyes turned red as her head grew five times larger, "I'M NOT EMERAL, MY NAME IS RUBY!" she yelled shaking the entire room.  
  
"Sorry, SORRY!" yelled Kitsune. Ruby's head instantly turned to normal size and her expression had no hint of anger in it, "Everyone is waiting for you, please go up the stairs and use the elevator to the six floor," She said in a pleasant voice.  
  
"Talk about split personalities," said Kitsune to herself as she walked up the stairs.  
  
After Kitsune was out of sight Ruby ran over to a hidden door which lead to a hall way with many doors in them. As she ran down them one of the door's suddenly opened and smacked her in the face.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," said a man in a black and dark grey uniform offering his hand, "I didn't know you were there."  
  
"That's alright, the cross roads between dreams is a dangerous place," said Ruby being aided up.  
  
"Yes it is, but at least I can meat a beautiful young lady while I'm here," said the man.  
  
"Why thank you," said Ruby blushing, "Oh my I got to hurry, nice talking to you."  
  
"Like wise," replied the Man as he went the direction Ruby came.  
  
"That man is nice, unlike my husband," thought Ruby.  
  
"She was a lot kinder than my wife," thought the Man as he started to go through the door titled, "USS: Titan"  
  
Suddenly both Ruby and the man sneezed at the same time. "Blessed you," they both said to each other before they left each other's sight.  
  
Soon Ruby came up to a door labeled "Change Room". She opened went in and shut the door. After a few minutes a girl with black hair, black eyes, and a black showcase host outfit came out. "Now let the fun begin," she said.  
  
At Security  
  
"Well now, I didn't expect them to run into each other….Or did I?" grinned the man in his cloak, "Still, this ought to be interesting."  
  
On Floor Six  
  
Each of the residents had found their way to the six floor at the same time. They were all in separate elevators when the doors opened revealing a huge meadow with flowers, grass, trees, and a river. After a few minutes of gazing, everyone noticed everyone else.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Naru walking in, "KITSUNE! Why are you in a bathing suit?"  
  
"I don't know, one moment I was enjoying my self in a swim, the next minute I'm here. Come to think of it, What are all you doing here?" said Kitsune.  
  
"You finally all made it," came a voice as a girl in black hair and in a black game host outfit appeared in a few meters in front of them, "Welcome to Hinata's first Seminar!"  
  
"You kinda look like Emeral," said Su.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm your host, Sapphire!" said Sapphire with her hand in the air.  
  
"So what's this seminar about?" asked Keitaro still not understanding what was going on.  
  
"Simple, you are to fight each other in this wilderness course while trying to knock out the balloons on your fellow residents. The last one standing with a balloon wins." replied Sapphire.  
  
"What balloons?" asked Shinobu just as she relized there was a balloon on each shoulder and one of her head, "Oh, these balloons."  
  
"Is this really a fair fight? I know who's going to wind within a few seconds," said Keitaro staring at Motoko.  
  
"Oh not to worry, you all start at random places," said Sapphire snapping her fingers.  
  
Suddenly Keitaro found himself in a patch of bushes with no one else in sight. He moved out of the bushes to find where he was. After a few minutes of exploring he moved back into the bushes. "This is probably the best spot to hide from Motoko," said Keitaro.  
  
"Think again Urashima!" yelled Motoko popping out from behind with her sword in the air ready to slice his balloons in half.  
  
"AWWW! Motoko!" yelled Keitaro as he squirmed to his feet and pulling a small vine that opened a trap door behind him. Keitaro fell in missing Motoko's attack and landed on something hard, bumpy and round.  
  
"Come and fight me you coward!" yelled Motoko squinting to see Keitaro. Within seconds of Motoko finally seeing Keitaro she screamed and began to swing her sword widely popping her own balloons. She than dropped her sword and ran for the hills.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Keitaro when he realized he was in a bit of turtles, "Ah, now I see. Well I better take Motoko's sword and give it back." With that, Keitaro picked up the sword and started to go where Motoko went.  
  
A few minutes latter Kietaro ran into Shinobu and Kitsune. Shinobu was holding a pointed stick while Kistune had a bottle opener. Both were staring each other down trying to figure who would go for the other's balloons first. Keitaro stopped and watching, not sure if he should interrupt when suddenly a fleet of spring turtles came from behind him and zoomed past him.  
  
When he got back on his feet, he found the turtles had destroyed both Shinobu and Kitsune's balloons. They were both lying on the ground out cold from being tackled by a few too many turtles. Kietaro ran over to them to see if they need help but soon he found he needed help. Several Mecha Tama's had popped out from behind him and were now chasing him.  
  
"Why ME!?!" he yelled as ran for his life.  
  
Meanwhile up ahead Naru was having a similar problem except she saw who was behind the Mecha Tama's.  
  
"Su STOP IT!, this isn't fair!" yelled Naru dodging a fireball from one of the Mecha Tamas.  
  
"I have you in my sights!" yelled Su as she fired a missile at Naru.  
  
"HELP ME!" screamed Naru as the missile blew up behind her throwing her into the air and smacking into Keitaro destroying both of their balloons.  
  
"YAY! I win!" yelled Su just as she heard something approach her from behind. She turned around to see the same group of Hot Spring Turtles that got Shinobu and Kitsune come at her and destroy her balloon.  
  
Su stood still for a moment before she turned around, "Where did they come from?"  
  
"Well this was unexpected," said Sapphire walking up to them, "I didn't expect us to have a draw."  
  
"Who's turtles are those anyways," asked Keitaro.  
  
"Good Question," replied Sapphire placing a finger on her cheek thinking, "Why do I get the feeling like I know who's doing it."  
  
Back at security  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out," said the old man, "Oh well, I guess I'll be kind this time and leave a note."  
  
The old man pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly doodled something in Klingon. When he was finished he whistled and an black owl came out of no where and took the note.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Keitaro laid in his mat as his eyes began to open. He apparently had a rough night as his blanket had been thrown off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with left hand for a moment. "What a strange dream," he said as he got up and noticed he was holding something in his right hand.  
  
He lifted his right arm up to find he was holding Motoko's Blade just like he was holding it in the dream. "WHAT THE," Yelled Keitaro just as Naru slammed on her floor making a thump sound in Keitaro's room. Soon the wooding block that sealed the hole on the ceiling was moved and Naru jumped down in her Pajamas. She was breathing in a panic and was holding what appeared to be a wing of a missile.  
  
"What's wrong Naru?" asked Keitaro?  
  
"I don't know, I had the strangest dream with all of us popping balloons on our shoulders. When I woke up, I was holding a piece of a missile that attacked me in my dream!" said Naru.  
  
"That's odd, I had a similar dream, and when I woke up I had Motoko's Blade!" replied Keitaro.  
  
"Urashima! GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD YOU THEIVE!" yelled Motoko slamming through Keitaro's door and going straight for Keitaro.  
  
"Motoko, did you have a strange dream too?" asked Naru just as Motoko took back her sword and was about to be-head Keitaro.  
  
"What do you mean Naru-sempi? Did you have an unpleasant dream of being in some sort of competition ran by turtles?" asked Motoko.  
  
"Yes, we both did, and when we woke up, we found items in our hands, see," replied Naru showing the piece of the missile.  
  
"I too found my blade's chive in my hand when I woke up," said Motoko backing down from Keitaro.  
  
Soon they heard some glasses crash on the floor and everyone took off to Kitsune's room where they found her on the floor staring at a bottle opener in her hand.  
  
"Kitsune, what are you doing?" asked Naru.  
  
"That's what I would like to know sugar, I woke up with this here bottle opener. Come to think of it, I was holding one in the dream I had," replied Kitsune.  
  
"So Kitsune had the dream too," said Motoko, "Should we go see if Shinobu and Su had it too?"  
  
"We should," said Naru running out of the room followed by everyone including a half-asleep Kitsune.  
  
They arrived at room 201 to find Su already waking up Shinobu, "Hey Shinobu, Shinobu, I had this weird dream I want to talk to you about."  
  
"So you had the dream too?" asked Naru running in.  
  
"Don't know, I had this dream where I popped your balloons before some turtles broke mine. I woke up with a Mecha Tama Remote Control in my hand," replied Su.  
  
"What's everyone doing in here?" asked Shinobu a bit freighting by everyone being in her room before she gave a soft scream, "What is this stick doing in my hand?"  
  
"Isn't that the stick you were using to duel me in my dream?" asked Kitsune.  
  
"What do you mean, I was using it to dual you in MY dream!" yelled Shinobu.  
  
"So everyone here has had a similar dream and ended up waking with an item from the dream in their hand," said Keitaro.  
  
"Not everyone," started Naru, "We haven't check on Emeral yet."  
  
"I have a feeling she is the cause of this," said Motoko as everyone went up to the third floor.  
  
When they got there the door to room 303 opened and Emeral in a light green, chinese silk gown, came out. She lifted her left hand to her mouth and gave a soft yawn before she noticed everyone at the stairs.  
  
"Oh, good morning to you," said Emeral, "Did you all sleep well?"  
  
"Um, not exactly," said Naru, "We were wondering what kind of dream you had if it isn't too much trouble to ask."  
  
"Dream?" stated Emeral with a blank face, "I just drempt at being in a Sweet Factory Store in the Mall at America eating all the Chocolate I could eat!"  
  
Everyone fell face down into the floor at this before they got up, "You didn't have any dream about shooting balloons or turtles?" yelled Kitsune.  
  
"Nope, afraid not," replied Emeral.  
  
"Say Emeral-chan," started Shinobu, "What's that in your right hand?"  
  
Emeral looked at her right hand, it had a small piece of paper in it rolled up and tied with a small black string. She didn't even noticed it was in her hand till now. She removed the string and unrolled the paper. Her eyes began to move left to right reading the paper before she gave an expression that even made Motoko jump back in fear.  
  
"Is something th.the matter Emeral?" asked Naru.  
  
Emeral made an effort to put a smile back on her face, "Yes it's fine, just a note to my self that I had forgotten," she said, "If you will excuse me."  
  
Emeral walked into her room and shut the door. Everyone just stared for a moment before Shinobu spoke, "I'll go start breakfast!"  
  
In room 303, Emeral was shacking her fist, "That blasted no good for nothing…….I'm on vacation, can't he just leave me alone!" she said to her self throwing the paper on the floor.  
  
The paper flattened on the floor to reveal more klingon writing that read:  
  
Just wanted you to know I stopped by, nice trick you are playing btw.  
  
Best Regards, MM.  
  
Dream Room Rental:200 Q-Dollars  
  
Balloon Rental:10 Q-Dollars  
  
Mecha Tama Repair400 Q-Dollars  
  
Security Fee1000 Q-Dollars  
  
Subtotal:1610 Q-Dollars  
  
Tax:5%  
  
Grand Total:1690 Q-Dollars  
  
Later that Day….  
  
"I better read another book to get him out of my head," thought Emeral as she sat on the roof on Hinata and opened "Chicken Soup for any and all Souls".  
  
Shinobu was over on the upper deck hanging clothes up while Su sat on the roof nearby just watching the sky. Naru was down in her room cleaning up her shelves while Mitsune was laying on her bed in her room. Motoko was sitting in the backyard meditating and Keitaro was washing his face. Everything seemed peaceful for a bit…Until a small fleet of Mecha Tama's came out of no where and started to chase Keitaro around on the second floor. 


	4. Is it Su, or is it not Su?

"I've had enough of these turtles! It's bad enough they haunt me in my dreams," yelled Keitaro dogging several missiles. Soon Keitaro navigated himself to the third floor and ran into Naru's room closing the door behind him. The turtles zoomed right on by and Keitaro gave a sigh of relief before he was punched by Naru.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Knocking!?!" yelled Naru.  
  
"Sorry, but I was in a hurry to get away from those mecha Tama's," replied Keitaro.  
  
"More Mecha Tama's? Will Su ever stop making those things?" asked Naru looking to the side. When she looked back at Keitaro his facial expression had changed to that of seeing a ghost, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Lo..Loo…Behin..You!" said Keitaro darting off through the door and running like hell.  
  
By this time Naru had gotten the picture without even looking. There were now 10 Mecha Tama's floating behind her with bright glowing red eyes. All of them opened their mouths and began to charge a particle beam.  
  
"Wait for ME!" yelled Naru running out of the room as the turtles released a beam that took out the entire door and hallway wall, "When did Su make these things so powerful!?"  
  
Naru and Keitaro ran out to the outside upper deck and flew by Shinobu with a lot of wind force. Shinobu was barley able to keep her balance and before she could ask what was going on, 10 metallic green blurs flew by her putting her into a spin where she finally collapsed from being dizzy.  
  
When they got to the end of the deck, both Naru and Keitaro made a jump for it and navigated their way to the backyard where Motoko's meditation was interrupted by a particle cannon knocking down a tree. "Do you mind, I'm trying to mediate," said Motoko before she realized what was going on. "Tu…Tu…TURTLES! Damn you Su!"  
  
"But they aren't mine," said Su who had entered the scene without notice.  
  
"What do you mean they aren't yours!?" yelled Keitaro as one of the turtles tackled him.  
  
"That's beside the point, I'll bring in my own to take out these intruders," said Su pulling out a remote, "Tama Tama Fleet, GO!"  
  
Soon 10 of Su's turtles were out and chasing the other mecha Tama's. For a while, it looked like Su had the advantage as her turtles were pounding on the others with their lasers. But that all change when suddenly the intruding Tama's eyes flickered and shields formed around them blocking the lasers.  
  
"Hey no fair, having energy protection!" yelled Su as her remote took a hit deciding victory to the intruders.  
  
"I guess I have no choice," said Motoko pulling out her sword, "Blazing Wind!"  
  
A gust of Motoko's chi came rushing out of her sword and smashed into the turtles causing little damage as their shields absorbed most of it. But after the second strike, sparks were begging to fly out of the intruders.  
  
"One more should do it," said Motoko getting ready for another strike when suddenly the 10 turtles began to retreat to the forbidden door.  
  
"After them!" yelled Su as everyone including Shinobu, and Kitsune who had joined them, chased the intruders to the forbidden door where they stopped and took an formation.  
  
"End of the Line," said Kitsune as Motoko prepared for another strike. Unfortunately the turtles had another trick up their sleeves, as they suddenly smashed into each other to form a huge mecha Tama with a trident as a weapon. Seeing the opportunity to attack while everyone else was stun, the king Tama fired a beam smack dap in the middle of the Hinata group sending them flying back to Hinata.  
  
"What is with this thing?" asked Naru getting back on her feat.  
  
"This is definitely not Su's work, its is beyond dangerous compared to Su's work," replied Keitaro.  
  
"Quiet!" yelled Motoko as if she heard something.  
  
Within seconds of the group shutting up, a tree was sliced in half in front of them and the King Tama de-cloaked a meter from them.  
  
"No Way, I want one of those!" yelled Su.  
  
"This isn't the time for that Kaolla!" panicked Shinobu.  
  
"It was nice knowing you all," said Keitaro as the turtle powered up for it's final assault and everyone braced themselves, until they heard a strange crack, smash, and growl coming from the turtle. When they looked up they saw a long snake like dragon with a round face. It was roughly the size of a light pole and had a small sphere at the end of it's tail.  
  
This dragon had punctured through the stomach of the turtle and was now rapping itself around the turtle trapping it. It than gave out another growl before it opened it's mouth and launched a blue mist like a flame thrower onto the turtle. Within seconds the metal of the turtle began to age a 100 years a second until it was nothing but dust. The dragon then flew into the sky and vanished.  
  
"What…What was that?" asked Shinobu.  
  
Not being noticed, Emeral stood on the roof behind the gang looking at them, "Damn him, I had to stop reading in order to save them from his practical joke," she said when the dragon that had rescued them appeared out of thin air behind her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked turning around.  
  
The dragon moved it's tail to her revealing it grasping a note. Emeral took the note and read the Ferengi writing on it:  
  
First and Final Failure to pay notice: Your bill for your dream rental has not been paid. Please pay it in one Hinata Day or be finned. – The Dream Management  
  
"Like I'm going to pay for having a dream," laughed Emeral walking off to continue reading her book. 


	5. Rule 21 of Cursing: Never place friendsh...

Everyone was exhausted at the table during lunch, that is all except for Emeral who hadn't noticed anything as she was too caught up in her book.  
  
"Your serious? You didn't notice a thing?" asked Naru in disbelief.  
  
"Sorry I didn't, when I read a very interesting book, I tend to zone everything around me out," replied Emeral, "This book is by far the most interesting one I've ever read."  
  
"What's it about?" asked Kitsune.  
  
"Basically its thoughts, ideals, suggestions for everyday life," replied Emeral.  
  
"That could be handy," said Keitaro.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," came a voice from the other room.  
  
"Oh Mutsumi, please come in," called Naru.  
  
Mutsumi walked in and found Emeral sitting at the table, "Ah, let me introduce the two of you," started Naru, "This is Emeral Bellosom from America, she's our new resident here. Emeral, this is Mutsumi Otohime, a friend of ours."  
  
Emeral stood up and gave a traditional welcome, "I'm please to meet you Mutsumi," said Emeral.  
  
"Haven't we meet before?" asked Mutsumi.  
  
Emeral stood still for a moment, "No, I don't believe we have."  
  
"Strange, I feel like I know you from a long time ago," replied Mutsumi.  
  
"Would you like to eat with us?" asked Naru dismissing Mutsumi's question as part of her klutziness.  
  
"I would love too," replied Mutsumi walking over to the table but tripping and falling on Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro helped Mutsumi up, "Are you ok Mutsumi?" he asked before Naru came running, "She would be fine if you got your perverted hands off of her!" she said.  
  
Keitaro than realized that he had helped Mistume off of him the wrong way just as Naru punched him out of the apartments and made him air born once more.  
  
"So do you have any plans before we start our first semester?" asked Mutsumi sitting in the living room with Naru and Keitaro.  
  
"Nope, not really," replied Naru.  
  
"What about you Mistume?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"Me, I don't have anything planed either," said Mutsumi, "To tell the truth, I came over because I haven't had a bath in the hot spring for a while."  
  
Naru almost collapsed at this, "That's all?"  
  
"Well I also wanted to see you guys too, after all we are all friends," said Mutsumi, "So would you like to join me Naru?"  
  
"Sure, I guess," replied Naru, "After all someone needs to watch you to make sure you don't hurt yourself."  
  
"You two have fun then, I'm going to take a bath too," said Keitaro getting up and walking up stairs.  
  
"Have a good bath now," said Mutsumi walking with Naru to the spring.  
  
After changing out of their clothes and a towel in their hands, the two walked outside and found Emeral in the hot spring reading her book.  
  
"So you decided to take a bath in the hot spring too," smiled Mutsumi.  
  
Emeral looked up and smile, "I'm here to relax after all, what better than to read and lay in a hot spring?" replied Emeral.  
  
"I always enjoy a bath in the hot spring during the day," said Mutsumi.  
  
"It is kinda nice," replied Naru.  
  
The two of them walked in moved their separate directions to a rock to sit against. Mutsumi rubbed her face with her towel than looked at Emeral. She stared for a bit before she spoke up, "You sure we haven't met?"  
  
Emeral looked at her, not sure why her intuition was so strong about her. "Nope, I don't believe so," answered Emeral when a quick flashback came to her mind.  
  
In her mind she could see two young girls and one young boy by a sand castle. One girl was older than the other, and the boy seemed to be roughly the same age as the older girl. The youngest one was wearing a white kimono with flowers on it and looked like Naru. The older one had on a stripe shirt, brown pants and looked like Mutsumi. The boy was in a yellow shirt and looked like Keitaro. They were all playing at a sandbox they were in, and talking to each other and looking a few times at Emeral's direction. Emeral than noticed she could see hands and relized she was looking through someone's eyes.  
  
Before she could even figure things out the flashback disappeared leaving Emeral very curious about the flashback. Was it her memory, or Mutsumi's memory she had saw? She never remembered being in a sand box with Mutsumi, Naru, or Keitaro, so it had to be someone's memory other than her own.  
  
"Emeral, are you ok?" asked Naru who noticed Emeral disappear into thought.  
  
Emeral snapped out of it and smiled, "It's nothing," she said.  
  
Later that night Emeral walked outside to the side of Hinata, deep in thought. For a change, she wasn't carrying a book, but instead she was carrying a pink Ocarina. She climbed onto a tree and sat on one of the large branches and gazed at the full moon.  
  
"What was that I saw?" asked Emeral to herself, "I came here to relax from all the stress that he caused during the past year. But he keeps bugging me and now I am having flashbacks. Can't I be allowed to have a vacation without being bothered by anyone."  
  
Emeral than chuckled a bit, "Maybe I shouldn't have told my husband to go on his own vacation alone. It's only been a few days and I already starting to miss him, but then again he didn't take my side against him when he made me give birth to that…that THING" she thought.  
  
After another moment of looking at the moon, she laid back and began to player her Ocarina. Within a few minutes, Naru heard the Ocarina and woke up. She looked outside for the source of the music but couldn't see past the building. So she went outside and found Emeral sitting in the tree. The melody she was playing was rather peaceful and tranquil and soon Naru fell in a trance like state.  
  
A soft wind blew while Emeral played as the moon gave a glitter to her hair. She played for what seemed like hours before she finished and noticed Naru below the tree.  
  
"I didn't see you," said Emeral.  
  
"That was beautiful," said Naru, "What song was that?"  
  
"Desire," replied Emeral smiling.  
  
"So do you play that Ocarina often?" asked Naru.  
  
"I play it every once in a while," she replied, "I like to come out under the moon and play it now and then. I'm sorry that I woke you up."  
  
"That's ok," said Naru getting back up, "Please play again for me sometime."  
  
Emeral smiled, "Sure."  
  
Naru turned around and started her way back to the apartment when she suddenly realized something, "That song, I know I heard it somewhere before…." She thought.  
  
That morning….  
  
"What on earth is this?" asked Kitsune walking into the living room finding a large package sitting on the table.  
  
"Good Morning everyone," came Mutsumi's voice from the door, "I hope I'm not intruding."  
  
"Good Morning Turtle Lady," replied Kitsune examining the box, "Hey everyone, we got a package from someone!"  
  
"We got what?" asked Naru coming downstairs as quickly as she could with Tama on her shoulder.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Shinobu coming from the kitchen followed by Su.  
  
"A Package?" asked Keitaro followed by Motoko coming down the stairs shortly after Naru.  
  
"Yea, I found this package here addressed to the residents of the Hinata Apartments," replied Kitsune.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Naru.  
  
"Doesn't say who, and the return address is made of two English letters, 'MM'," answered Kitsune.  
  
"Oh my, do you mind if I stay to see what it is?" asked Mutsumi getting cheerful as Tama moved from Naru's shoulder to hers.  
  
"Sure," replied Kitsune opening the box to reveal 7 smaller boxes addressed to everyone who was standing in the room.  
  
"So the package contains a package for each of us," said Kitsune handing out the packages, "Lets see what we got!"  
  
Meanwhile Emeral was in her room laying on the bed by the window enjoying her book when she heard a tap on the window. She looked up to find a brown and rather large bird carrying a small tube pecking at her window. "What's a Pidgeotto doing here?" asked Emeral opening the window. The Pidgeotto hoped in and with it's beak moved a letter out of the tube. Than with chirp it turned around and flew off.  
  
Emeral opened the letter which was written in Cardasian and read it;  
  
Dear valued customer, you have failed to pay your dream bill by the final due date. It is with great regret and satisfaction that we must inform you that the punishment is an MM specialty curse in a package now being opened by the other tenets of your apartment. We hope this will remind you in the future to pay your bills on time before something like this happen again.  
  
Best regards,  
  
MM Dream Inc.  
  
Emeral just stood there for a moment in shock before she dropped the letter and ran downstairs. Just as she arrived everyone was opening the lids of their packages, "STOP, DON'T OPE…." Yelled Emeral but it was too late. A quick puff of purple smoke popped out of the boxes and engulfed their holder. A moment of coffin commenced before the smoke cleared and Emeral fainted at what she saw.  
  
"What was Emeral saying?" asked Keitaro just as he realized his voice was different.  
  
Everyone looked at Keitaro to find a brown, long haired girl with glasses, Keitaro's clothes, and a family resemblance to Keitaro.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Naru in a masculine voice that caught everyone's attention.  
  
After a moment of looking around, they found the room consisted of three girls; Emeral who was on the floor, Mutsumi who had also passed out, and a girl that looked like Keitaro; five boys that looked similar to Naru, Su, Shinobu, Kitsune and Motoko; and one large looking turtle with spikes on it's shell, horns and hair on it's head, and claws.  
  
After an additional minute, the realization of what had happened finally clicked in their brains and everyone started to run around screaming hitting each other and passing out. The turtle stared for a moment before it began to dance around, "Mahahaha, I Bowser, king of the Koopa's shall take your coins!" it said as it went over to each resident and took their wallet. It than pulled out a transparent rainbow box with a "?" in the center of it and broke it. Within seconds Bowser vanished, "Time to go to the local bank, mahahaha!"  
  
A few minutes later Emeral regain consciousness to find the mess everyone was in and to find her wallet missing. "Oh My GOD! What am I supposed to do now!?" yelled Emeral before a light bulb popped over her head. "Oh Yea, I'll call Clean up!"  
  
She pulled out a small cell phone and dialed some numbers, "Hello, this is Agent Rose here in Realm LH4452, I need a clean up crew on the double to remove one of MM's curses!"  
  
"Oh, Hello Rose, I'm sorry to say we don't clean up on bill-related curses," came a voice on the other end.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" screamed Rose, "But this is an emergency!"  
  
"Sorry, we can't do anything till you pay the bill in full," said the voice followed by a click.  
  
Emeral growled at the phone for a moment before she threw it in the air, pointed her left index finger at it, and shot a blue energy blast at the phone vaporizing it, "Damn Them!" she yelled. After a moment of relaxing she pulled out another phone and dialed some numbers….  
  
At a bank somewhere in Inter-Matrix City, Bowser was robbing all the money from the bank as all the employees were tied up. A phone on a desk by the tied up accountant began to ring as Bowser was wrapping up the last of the Quantum Dollars from a safe with a picture of a pink rose on it. After five rings, Bowser picked up his bag and picked up the phone, "May I help you?"  
  
"Yea, this is Rose of Light. I just lost my wallet and I need to make a quick withdraw of money," said Emeral on the other end of the line.  
  
Bowser looked at the safes that was now spotless clean than looked back at the phone, "Sorry Rose, one of the Employee's of this bank rolled a 'Bowser Potluck' and as a result, I am here with all your money in a bag," said Bowser before hanging up.  
  
Emeral stood there with a angry face with steam coming out of her head, she clicked the reset button on her phone and dialed some more numbers….  
  
At Maison Ikkoku at Room 5, Yusaku Godai was looking at a dirty magazine when he heard a phone ringing somewhere in his room. He went over to his phone and picked it up but found it was not the phone ringing.  
  
"For heaven's sake, pick up the phone," said Yotsuya coming out of a new hole he made in the wall.  
  
"It's not my phone!" said Godai digging through his junk.  
  
"That what is it?" asked Yotsuya also looking until he found what was a phone with an antenna, screen, and no wires, "What on earth is this?"  
  
"Looks like a phone, but how is it ringing without a wire?" asked Godai.  
  
Yotsuya examined the phone for a moment before the door opened and the man with dark hair from the dream at Hinata came in startling Yotsuya causing him to throw the phone into the wall smashing it.  
  
"Great, I knew I left my only phone in here, and now it's broken," said the man.  
  
"Sorry about that Joe," said Godai, "But how does that phone work?"  
  
"It's experimental, it's called a cell phone," said Joe picking up the remains, "I guess I shouldn't have brought this thing in the first place."  
  
After a minute of waiting, Emeral's phone clicked and an operator began to speak in English: "We're sorry, the number you dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and check the number you are dialing. If you need help, do NOT dial your operator as they are busy debugging cursed lines."  
  
Emeral turned off the phone and looked at the group, "DAMN YOU MM! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY VACATION!" she yelled. Suddenly the room got dark as a thunder storm suddenly appared outside. Without warning, a huge booming voice came over the apartment, "You Don't Deserve a vacation after splitting me in two!" Then as quickly as the storm came, it disappeared follow by the room returning to normal light conditions.  
  
"Maybe he has a point about the splitting in two…..", she said looking around before speaking again, "BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN DO THIS TO ME!"  
  
After she calmed down she finally noticed Mutsumi was not cursed like the others, so she went over to her and took a closer look. "That's odd," thought Emeral, "Her curse is different, instead of having a gender change, she simply has been put into a deep sleep."  
  
After a few minutes of watching Mutsumi, Emeral got up, "Better get you guys to your rooms," she said snapping her fingers transporting everyone to their rooms except Mutsumi. After that she walked up to her room and took out her phone again.  
  
"Who else should I try," said Emeral, "Ah, I know!" Within seconds the phone was ringing and a young male's voice came out, "Jeremy here,"  
  
"Hey Jeremy, it's Rose, I have a small favor to ask," said Emeral.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" asked Jeremy.  
  
"Your father has cursed my vacation spot and I can't get a clean up crew over here, nor can I withdraw money from the bank. Could you lend me some money?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry Rose, our bank just got robbed by a copied version of Bowser," replied Jeremy, "In fact sis and I are at the bank right now looking for clues to where he came from."  
  
"I see," said Emeral in a depressed voice, "Maybe you can talk some sense into your father?"  
  
"Him? SENSE?" said Jeremy, "Hey sis, Rose wants us to talk some SENSE into DAD!"  
  
After a small pause, insane laughter was heard from the other end of the phone followed by a click. Emeral started to get mad, than she decided to try another number.  
  
"Lupin The Third Here, How may I help you?" said the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Lupin, I got a job for you," said Emeral, "Can you steal the source code to the curse MM has put on Hinata for me?"  
  
"Are you NUTS?" yelled Lupin, "Like I would still from my best vacation planner!"  
  
Emeral started to notice Lupin's voice echoing outside, she turned around and looked out the window to see a tall figure in the distance coming out of the forbidden door with an artifact. "Wait, You aren't at Hinata Are you?" asked Emeral.  
  
"Yep, and I see you over there through the window," replied Lupin, "Well sorry to cut the chat short, but I got to deliver this item to a new client named Bowser."  
  
Emeral grumbled before she looked at the phone, "I have no choice, I'll try Q," she said.  
  
"This is Q from the Q-continuum, may I help you?" came Q's voice over the phone.  
  
"Hey Q, I have a proposition for you," said Emeral, "If you help me break a curse MM placed on my vacation spot, I'll let you off permanent vacation for a while."  
  
Silence was heard for a moment before Q burst in laugher, "You expect me to stop one of MM's hilarious curses!" laughed Q, "That's a GOOD ONE!"  
  
Q laughed for a bit longer before the phone couldn't take it any more and exploded leaving Emeral smoky black with extra crispy hair.  
  
After fixing her hair, Emeral walked downstairs thinking on what to do. She walked to the sofa and sat down when she saw Mutsumi still asleep. "That's it, I'll keep them asleep until I fix this problem," said Emeral. She quickly rushed upstairs and came back down with a jar of "Vileplume Sleeping Powder" and proceeded to sprinkle it on each of the tenants.  
  
"That should do it," said Emeral whipping her head with the back of her wrist, "That should keep them out for a few days until I can fix this."  
  
Unfortunately Emeral had spooked too soon as moments after she spoke, screams could be heard from the rooms upstairs. The group had awakened and noticed their new forms. Emeral put her right elbow on her leg and rested her head on her hand, "Figures," she said tossing the jar of sleeping powder casually behind her smashing it.  
  
Emeral just sat there staring at nothing while the screams continued and the gang ran back and forth trying to figure out what was going. Finally Emeral got up and teleported to her room. "Might as well act the part," she said looking at a mirror.  
  
With a snap of her fingers, she changed into a young male with blond, spiked hair. She now had on a rose red suit with a black suit underneath. "Hope you don't mind if I borrow your form, Vash the Stampede," said Emeral. With that done, she took a large breath and started to scream like the others followed by running out of the room and smashing herself into the wall.  
  
Outside of the apartments at the shops ran by the town elders, Bowser was at it again. He was pointing a toy gun with a cork at the old man demanding money, "I don't have all day, hurry up with that money!" The old man, more afraid of a giant turtle like creator than the gun quickly gathered all the money he had and gave it to Bowser.   
  
"What is this?!" yelled Bowser looking at the bill finding it to have a picture of a elephant head instead of a normal Japan bill, "Do I look stupid you old man!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's all the money I have," said the old man backing off.  
  
Bowser sighed, than place the money in his pouch and walked off to the next shop and performed the same thing he did at the previous.  
  
"What is it with this MONEY!?" yelled Bowser.  
  
Back at the apartments, everyone had calmed down and was now in the living room looking at each other trying to figure who was who. Emeral had been laid on the floor as she was still knocked out with her rendezvous with the wall. As for Mutsumi, she had started to sleep walk around the house, tripping here and falling there due to her klutzy nature.  
  
"Please tell me this is another dream," said Keitaro, "Just one weird and scary nightmare!"  
  
"I have no clue, the last time we didn't know till it was over," replied Naru,  
  
"Wh..Wha…WHAT IF THIS ISN"T A DREAM!??!!" cried Shinobu.  
  
"Than I guess we just live our lives in our new gender," said Kitsune.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I am not going to accept this as a permanent change," said Motoko getting up and walking upstairs to meditate.  
  
"But I'm still curious to why the turtle lady didn't change," said Kitsune.  
  
"Maybe she's an alien!" shouted Su.  
  
"I don't think that it Su," replied Kitsune.  
  
"So now what?" asked Keitaro just as Mutsumi walked behind him and dropped a watermelon on him splattering all over everyone.  
  
"She's still a klutz, even in her sleep," said Naru, "Now I need a bath."  
  
"So do I," said Keitaro getting up and walking towards the hot springs.  
  
"HEY, what do YOU think you are doing," yelled Naru, "Only girl's are allowed to take baths in there!"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm now a girl, and you are a man," snapped Keitaro giving a good 'look' at Naru scaring her. He than turned around and went into the baths.  
  
Shortly later, Emeral came back to her senses and was informed by Naru of the current events, though Naru didn't know much anyways. Emeral was still shaken from being turned into a boy, but otherwise she was alright.  
  
"And the scary part is I think Keitaro is acting more like a girl now," said Naru.  
  
"That is scarry," said Emeral, "But what's worse is now he is a female manager of an apartment that has only male tenants."  
  
Naru looked up at disbelief, she hadn't relized that until now, "I foresee trouble in the future."  
  
Once Naru had left the room, Emeral got up and went outside to think. "The only current means of removing this curse is to pay that bill. But my wallet and bank account have been stolen by Bowser. It could take days to find where he is hiding," she thought to her self just as Bowser was walking by her as he went out of Hinata with another bag of goodies. Emeral continued to think for a bit when she looked up with wide eyes. She turned around to see Bowser walked down the stairs to the town with his bag of watermelons he stole from the sleeping Mutsumi.  
  
"Hey, Bowser! Give me back my money!" yelled Emeral running after him.  
  
Bowser turned around and pulled out his toy gun and shot a cork at Emeral which sent her flying backwards, smashing into the wall of the apartments, "Damn, that thing really packs a punch," said Emeral getting back on her feet to see Bowser use another warp block to teleport away.  
  
"What's going on out there?" called Naru running out of the front door to Emeral.  
  
Emeral turned to Naru to speak when a sudden sensation occurred as they made eye to eye contact. The two stared at each other for a moment before Emeral snapped out of it and answered, "Just one of Su's gadgets," she said.  
  
"Oh, ok," said Naru, not sure as to what just had happened. She turned back and walked into the apartment as Emeral stayed outside looking at where Bowser had been. "What on earth was that?" asked Emeral to herself.  
  
It was now late in the afternoon, and things at Hinata weren't getting any closer to normal. Bowser had robbed two more stores while no one saw anyone from the Hinata Apartments. Emeral was sitting down in the living room adjusted waiting for Bowser to show up. She had failed to capture him the last two robberies. Mysteriously Naru was reading "Lunar: The Silver Star Story" that Emeral had lent her.  
  
Motoko was in her room in deep meditation while Su did what she usually did. Shinobu stayed locked up in her room, to upset about her suddenly change to face anyone, and Kitsune was drinking Sake like usuall.  
  
Keitaro had just finished doing some chores and was walking into the living room when he tripped over a watermelon Mutsumi had dropped and fell on Mutsumi. Emeral spotted this and saw Keitaro's hand over Mutsumi's breast and got extremely angry. Without warning she jumped up and charged at Keitaro. "Why you PERVERT!" she yelled as she twirled around and kicked Keitaro through the wall and into the sky.  
  
After a moment Emeral placed her hand over her mouth, "Why on earth did I just acted like Naru?" she said out loud. She turned around to look at Naru to find her so interested in the book that she didn't even noticed what happened. After a moment Emeral had got the idea, "I see that cork cursed me, and I ended up switching personalities with Naru," she said to her self, "The more reason to find Bowser in a hurry."  
  
Just then Emeral sensed Bowser in the area and ran out the door just as Naru looked up, "Take care," she said in a care free manner.  
  
Bowser was now at the public baths raiding their safe when Emeral, now in her normal female form, appeared behind him. "I got you now!" she said jumping into the air and kicking Bowser in the face. She than proceeded with an Atomic Punch, followed by an twirl kick to knock out Bowser. "Having Naru's personalities does come in handy I guess," said Emeral smiling as she grabbed Bowser's sack and disappeared.  
  
After a few stops by local and non-local shops to return the money Bowser stole, Emeral put in the money she owed for the bill in an envelope and handed it to another dragon like creator outside her window to deliver. After it vanished, Emeral started to count down from ten, "..5, 4, 3, 2, 1" she said when the entire apartment was filled with a bright light and everyone was returned to their normal form.  
  
Emeral wasted no time in performing Clean up duties. She first put a sleeping spell on all the residence, than proceeded to alter the memory of events to actually make it seem like a dream. After the memories were alter, she took the boxes and placed them in the center of the living room and placed a cracked bottles in them labeled "Sleeping Potion #3". Once that was completed, she teleported everyone into the room and made it look like they had just collapsed.  
  
"Alright, everything is set," she said looking around, "oops, forgot Tama." She quickly teleported and brought back Tama who had stilled been knocked out at the public baths. As she placed Tama down on Mutsumi's shoulder, she noticed Tama was carrying the toy gun she had when she was Bowser. "Good Bye to this curse," smiled Emeral smashing the gun.  
  
"Ok, is that everything? Good, time for the wake up call!" said Emeral snapping her fingers. Soon everyone was moaning as they got up, "What happened?" asked Keitaro getting on his feet.  
  
"You've guys have been asleep for the entire day," said Emeral.  
  
"What? How?" asked Kitsune.  
  
"It looks like the packages wasn't handle with care," replied Emeral, "there were bottles of sleeping gas in the packages, but were cracked. Opening the package must have let the gas out of the crack and knocked you guys out."  
  
Motoko picked up the bottle in her box, "But who would send us bottles of sleeping potion?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know, maybe it's a new company giving samples to random people. If you ask me, I think they should get a new Package provider," said Emeral looking at the still sleeping Mutsumi, "By the way, does Mistume always sleep walk?"  
  
That evening everything was back to normal, Emeral had successfully fooled everyone into thinking what happen was a dream due to a sleeping potion and erased all memory of Bowser from the Town's people. Emeral was now in the hot spring relaxing from her hard day's work when she noticed Keitaro looking at the stars from his bath on the third floor.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU PERVERT!?" yelled Emeral punching in the direction of Keitaro sending him flying while screaming, "How do those punches connect??!!"  
  
"Honesty, when will he ever stop," said Emeral sitting back down. After a few minutes of resting it finally snapped in her mind that she had just acted like Naru again. "No, it couldn't be," she said to her self getting out of the hot spring and back into the apartment. After getting dressed she quickly looked around for Naru only to find her in her room, reading a book she borrowed from Haruka.  
  
"Damn," Emeral thought to her self, "This curse is still active!" Emeral started to walk back to her room when she bumped into Shinobu. "Oh Sorry, Shinobu," said Emeral a bit shaken from bumping into someone.  
  
"It's alright," said Shinobu acting a bit confident as she continued to go down the hall. As she passed Naru's room, she noticed Keitaro pop out from the hidden door to ask Naru a question.  
  
"KEITARO! KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!" yelled Shinobu running up to Keitaro and kicking him like a soccer ball out of Naru's room and into orbit.  
  
"Oh, hey Shinobu, didn't see you come in," said Naru who just noticed someone else was in the room with her.  
  
"Did something just happen?" asked Mutsumi walking in, "I just heard Keitaro scream."  
  
"I caught that pervert sneaking into Naru's room," said Shinobu.  
  
"My, you seem a bit different Shinobu," replied Mutsumi, "Say what are you reading there Naru?"  
  
"Just a book I borrowed from Haruka," replied Naru as Mutsumi sat down next to her and leaned over to see the book.  
  
Just as the two came into contact, the entire room froze as time stoped, and a transparent image of Emeral popped out of Naru as a transparent image of Mutsumi came out of Mutsumi. The two images than moved to the other person where they were absorbed.  
  
"That was strange," said Naru putting down her book and getting up only to trip on her feet and fall on the ground.  
  
"Careful Naru," said Mutsumi starting to walk out of the room, "You don't want to hurt your self now."  
  
"Good Night Mutsumi," said Naru smiling.  
  
"Ya know," started Shinobu, "Something doesn't seem right."  
  
That morning Seta's car came rolling over the trees and smashing right by the front door causing Emeral to wake from the sound and literally jump to the moon.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" called Seta getting out of the car with his head bleeding as usual.  
  
"Papa and me are back!" yelled Sara running in to great Su.  
  
"Nice to see you Seta," said Keitaro walking down the stairs.  
  
"Seta! Nice of you to drop by," smiled Naru walking from the Kitchen followed by tripping on the side of the door way and smashing into her face.  
  
"You ok Naru?" asked Seta walking up to her before he got interrupted.  
  
"Seta! It's so great to see you again! How was your trip?" asked Shinobu running up to Seta.  
  
"You've been acting strange today Naru-sempi," said Motoko helping Naru up.  
  
"Yes, something isn't right," said Naru walking over to the sofa and sitting down, "How was your trip Seta?"  
  
Motoko started to walk over to the sofa when she tripped on her Kimono and fell to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Sara looking at Su.  
  
"Don't know," replied Su, "Hey Motoko, what are you fooling around for?"  
  
Su jumped on Motoko as she got up resulting is Su to loose her balance and fall to the ground. Motoko on the other hand leaped onto the Sofa and sat down, "I'm hungry, when's breakfast Shinobu?"  
  
Just then Tama came flying in and landed on Naru's shoulder which freaked Naru, "Wha..HELP! TURTLE, GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"There you are," said Motoko grabbing Tama, "I'm in the mood for some turtle soup!"  
  
"You can't eat TAMA!" yelled Emeral running in from the front door in her Chinese gown which had some white dust on them. She ran up to Motoko and snatched Tama away and placed her on her shoulder.  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked Seta, "First there is this weird behavior, and now it seems you have another guest here as well."  
  
"Oh it's just another one of those days," said Su finally getting up and walking to the sofa only to be smashed into by Naru who was still panicking over Tama. 


	6. Personality Day

"I see," said Seta, "So Hinata has been hit with some strange events."  
  
"First there was the dream, than attacking mecha Tama's that weren't Su's, than this other dream, and now this," said Keitaro, "And it all seemed to start when Emeral showed up."  
  
"Emeral, the woman who was in a gown with white dust right?" asked Seta.  
  
"Yea her," replied Keitaro.  
  
"She seemed strange right from the beginning," said Seta, "The fact that the white dust looks very similar to moon dust."  
  
"Moon dust? Why on earth would that dust be moon dust?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"Don't know, maybe I'm just thinking to much," responded Seta, "At any point, I say the current situation is getting out of hand."  
  
Just then, the once quiet room where Keitaro and Seta were talking turned into a war zone as Motoko came running in with remote control airplanes and started shooting at Keitaro. Kitsune followed yelling at Motoko to behave while Naru just followed them enjoying the sight. Soon Su came in with a sword and was helping Kitsune stop Motoko followed by Shinobu with red cheeks joining the fun with a glass of sake in her hands.  
  
"Yea, I definitely would say this is strange," said Seta to himself as everyone continued their business.  
  
"Your telling me," said Emeral who happen to appear out of no where behind Seta, "All I wanted was a vacation for a couple of weeks and I ended up with this!"  
  
"I didn't notice you come in," said Seta a bit alarmed, "So where are you from?"  
  
"America," replied Emeral, "I work for a security company."  
  
"America aye? Sarah is from America too. Come to think of it, where is Sarah?" asked Seta.  
  
"Over there," pointed Emeral.  
  
Sarah was in a corner waving her arms begging everyone to stop. She was giving a very troubled look on her face just like Shinobu.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Haruka finding Emeral placing yellow tape with the words 'Hazard Zone!' on it around Hinata.  
  
"It's for everyone's safety," said Emeral looking up, "Something awful is happening here and it appears to be contagious!'  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" replied Haruka.  
  
"THAT!" pointed Emeral to Shinobu coming out of the front door drunk.  
  
"Oy Emeral! Hurry and come in, we're about to party!" yelled Shinobu as Keitaro came running pass her followed by Motoko with laser guns firing at him.  
  
"Yo Stupid!" yelled Emeral grinning as she jumped in the air and delivered an air kick to Keitaro's face.  
  
"What was THAT FOR!?" yelled Keitaro.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it," said Emeral blushing, "I just can't seem to control my personality. At any rate, Shinobu is having a party, lets go in and join her!"  
  
Keitaro nodded and got up and headed for the front door just as Motoko resumed her pursuit blowing up the front door to Hinata. Haruka just stood there, not sure what to think. She finally sighed and went back down to the tea shop.  
  
Inside Hinata, everyone was sitting down drinking and laughing. Sarah had prepared a wonderful meal and was passing it around to everyone. Naru was eating some watermelons while Su sat in a discipline matter and drank some tea. Kitsune was having a good time with Keitaro as Motoko gulped down everything in sight. Emeral was sitting on the sofa trying hard to stay focus and not get caught up in her new personality. She finally decided to turn on the TV.  
  
"In other news, Kyoto has been truck by a recent wave of panty thief. Although there are few eye witnesses, all can agree on that the culprit is about half a meter tall with a knack and a pipe. Police have not been able to locate or stop this criminal. Female residents of Kyoto are advised to keep their undergarments inside and locked tight," said the News Reporter.  
  
"Panty thief?" said Emeral to herself, "No, it couldn't be…"  
  
In Kyoto near the Aoyama Shrine  
  
"What a haul, what a haul!" yelled an old man about half a meter tall in a brown suit and a scarf tied around his head and nose.  
  
"Prepare to be punished!" came a voice from above.  
  
The man looked up to see a woman in her twenties in a red and white samurai outfit fall on top of him, "Secrete Technique, LIGHTING BLADE!" Soon the entire ground exploded as shock waves of lighting flew everywhere.  
  
"That will teach you," said the woman standing in the middle of a huge crater.  
  
"Not bad, but you missed," said the old man who was sitting in a tree smoking his pipe.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled the woman, "I Tsuruko Aoyama failed to stop an old man!"  
  
"Don't take it too hard," said the man taping his pipe knocking some ash out of it, "After all, I'm at least a hundred years more experienced than you are."  
  
"Impossible! My Swordsmanship is one of the best in Japan!" said Tsuruko charging at the old man.  
  
The old man jumped to his feat, "Allow me to prove it! Founding School of anything goes martial arts final technique; Hoppo Panty Swipe!"  
  
Before Tsuruko could do anything, the old man vanished followed by her feeling a draft. She turned around to find the old man grinning holding up her white panties. "Why…WHY YOU!" yelled Tsuruko as her face turned demon like and a powerful battle aura formed around her sending pulses of wind around her.  
  
Moments later the old man had been launched into the air, but he wasn't at all depressed, but in fact delightedly happy. Tsuruko stood there taking deep breaths, "Who, or WHAT was that?" she asked.  
  
Later that night at Hinata  
  
"Does everyone usually act this way?" asked Emeral walking with Keitaro around the halls.  
  
"Not this bad," replied Keitaro, "I mean they are weird, but not this weird." Keitaro stopped and looked out the window, "Say, what is that?" he asked.  
  
Emeral looked out to see a red blob appear in the sky and slowly take the shape of a circle.  
  
Somewhere else…  
  
"That should do it," said an old man hidden in a black cloak. He placed down his brush that had red paint on it and looked at the painting he was drawing. The painting was a night sky with Hinata in the background with a red full moon.  
  
Back where we know what is where….  
  
"How can a red moon suddenly appear out of no where?" asked Keitaro.  
  
Emeral had a mad expression on her face, "I don't know."  
  
"Wait….Red Moon….that means Su will transform!" yelled Keitaro running to Su room to find Motoko there in Su's wedding gown.  
  
"Oh Keitaro, I've been waiting for you," said Motoko running up to him and grabbing him, "I've long for us to be together."  
  
"Motoko-chan! What are you doing!?!" yelled Keitaro before foot steps were heard and Kitsune came running in.  
  
"What do you think you are doing you PERVERT!" yelled Kitsune delivering a Naru-specialty sending Keitaro into orbit.  
  
Emeral looked up at the hole now in the wall and was smiling, "That idiot had it coming!" she said before she slapped her hand on her mouth. After a moment she walked out of the room, "Lights out you guys!" she said snapping her fingers causing everyone to fall asleep.  
  
"Good Morning," said Emeral sitting down at the table with everyone else. Sarah had prepared everyone a great breakfast and Emeral decided to pick up the news paper to get her minds off of things….Until she read today's headlines.  
  
UFO Sighted by the Hobble Telescope, leaving strange debris in orbit!  
  
"Last night, NASA reported seeing a strange UFO that looked a lot like an old man fly by the Hobble Telescope. The UFO was within several hundred meters of the hobble telescope leaving a strange debris behind it. Current analysis has yet to identify what the debris is, but one scientist believes that it is female undergarments. The pictures to your left shows the UFO and the debris it was leaving.  
  
Emeral looked at the picture to see an old man in a brown suit giving a victory sign with his fingers to the camera. The picture beside it showed several varieties of braziers and panties including a rather shiny white one.  
  
"It can't be, It just CAN'T BE!!!" thought Emeral as sweat poured down her forehead. A few moments later Emeral felt a familiar aura just as a knock came at the door.  
  
Emeral and Sarah got up to the door to find a young boy in a yellow shirt and blue pants with a rather large backpack standing at it. "Excuse me, but do any of you know how to get to Furikian High?" he asked before he noticed Emeral.  
  
Emeral almost did a double take before she quickly yelled, "Oh My God, what is that!" pointing to the sky. Both Sarah and the boy looked up, giving Emeral a chance to make a bucket of water and splash the boy turning him into a small pig. She than snapped her fingers teleporting both him and her else where.  
  
"I don't see anything," said Sarah turning around to find Emeral no longer there, "Wha?"  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing here Ryoga!" scolded Emeral at the pig. They were now at the hot springs with Ryoga standing on a rock with his clothes and luggage next to it. Ryoga squealed and oinked for a bit in reply to Emeral's question. "Wha? Speak Clearly you idiot!" yelled Emeral. Ryoga got angry for a bit than continued to oink, slower than last time. "DAMNIT, you are driving me crazy!" yelled Emeral picking up Ryoga and throwing him into the hot spring and turning around to avoid seeing him naked.  
  
"You know I can't talk when I'm a pig," yelled back Ryoga.  
  
"No, but I usually can understand you, but I currently have lost that ability. So WHY ARE YOU HERE!" replied Emeral.  
  
"First off, where is HERE?" asked Ryoga.  
  
"Not to get into details, but you are definitely not in your dimension!" replied Emeral.  
  
"I know I get lost, but this is ridicules! I knew something was wrong when those scientists I ran into started to turn on that thing of their's," replied Ryoga.  
  
Emeral slapped her head, "Let me guess, those damn American scientists."  
  
"The same ones," said Ryoga.  
  
Just then a loud scream was heard from above. Both looked up to see an old man slam into the hot spring splashing all the water out of the spring.  
  
"Damn it, I hate it when I am right…" said Emeral, "It was Hopposai causing those problems!"  
  
Hopposai crawled out where he took a look at Emeral, "WHA..WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," said Emeral.  
  
"That's simple, I stole a ride in those American's Dimensional Node Portal to find a new source of women's underwear!" replied Hopposai.  
  
"Oh my, who might you two be?" asked Naru holding a towel in front of her naked body as she came out to take a bath.  
  
"SWEETO!" yelled Hopposai jumping and clutching onto Naru's breast. Suddenly a huge gust of wind began to pulse out of the two as Hopposai's perversity began to move into Naru.  
  
"OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT…" said Emeral just as an explosion occurred, followed by Naru jumping on Emeral and knocking her skirt up revealing her panties.  
  
Before Emeral could get back on her feat however, Naru wearing only a towel jumped out of the back yard and headed for the town. Soon screams and eeks could be heard as every female in town found their skirts flipped up by a mysterious blur. Emeral just stood there, dead to everything in the world as she had just passed out due to the shock.  
  
After a few minutes, Naru had returned and was putting her clothes on giving one huge grin. When she was done, she ran into the living room and was about to do some more perverted stuff when she got a huge migraine. She fell to her knees in agony holding her head, as if it was ready to explode. About this time Emeral had regained her senses and ran in just in time to see Hopposai's perversity blast out of Naru's head creating a huge shockwave.  
  
When Emeral came too, she found everyone else just waking up AND acting normal. She looked around for a moment before she smiled, "Leave it to pervercity to break a curse," she thought running back outside and sending Hopposai to Namek.  
  
"Hey! What about me?" asked Ryoga.  
  
"You? I don't need to worry about," said Emeral, "You'll end up loosing your way back home." 


	7. Sketch Book of Reality

Everything at Hinata had finally returned to normal that night, if you called it normal that is. Sarah and Su returned to exploring the hidden passages of Hinata. Motoko was in her room meditating while Kitsune drank like she usually did. Naru was taking a bath with Mutsumi who had came over shortly after the curse was lifted while Keitaro was in the male's bathroom taking a bath. Shinobu was cleaning up the kitchen and Emeral had taken to the roof to continue reading her Chicken Soup book.  
  
"You think we have the entire area mapped yet?" asked Sarah following Su down a corridor below Hinata.  
  
"I think so," said Su before she noticed a steal door to her right, "Say, I never noticed that before."  
  
"Lets check it out!" yelled Sarah as the two ran in knocking some dust off the sign near the door, which read "Washu's MM Specialty Cursed Experments: Keep maniacs like Su Out!"  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
Emeral shivered for a few seconds before she wrapped herself with her arms, "What a chill," she said, "I hope nothing bad just happened."  
  
Back with Su and Sarah  
  
"WOW! Look at all these neat gadgets!" yelled Su picking up a pistil like weapon labeled 'Type II Phaser: Experiment P87', "I wonder what this does?" Su than pushed the button but nothing seemed to happen, "Maybe the batteries are dead."  
  
However, somewhere in Tokyo, a huge energy blast sweep through a neighborhood, turning Everyone it hit into Jusenkyo Spring of Drown Piglet Victims, including an old man who was walking around. He stood there for a moment in his piglet form before he popped back to his normal form, "Note to self," he said, "Install better security around Wash's storage rooms."  
  
"Hey Su, look at this!" yelled Sarah picking up a shiny silver sketch book with nothing inside, "You think Shinobu would like this?"  
  
Su placed the phaser in her pocket and ran over to Sarah, "Yea, lets give it to her RIGHT AWAY!"  
  
The two rushed out so quickly they failed to noticed a small piece of paper that fell out of the notebook, 'Washu's Reality Experiment, Powered by MM Curse Energy. Stability currently unknown'  
  
A few minutes later Sarah and Su were back in the main room of Hinata running up to Shinobu, "Hey Shinobu!" yelled Su, "Look what we found!"  
  
Shinobu was handed the shiny sketch book, "Is it alright for me just to have this?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, it was in an old storage room," said Sarah, "Come on Su, lets go take another look at that place!" With that Su and Sarah took over back down one of the hidden passages leaving Shinobu with the sketch book.  
  
"HEY!, What happen to that room!?!" yelled Sarah looking around where the steel door had once been.  
  
"It vanished!" replied Su.  
  
Shinobu opened up the sketch book and found a unique pin with flashing lights. She picked it up and decided to doodle something. A few minutes later she had doodled her self cooking with Keitaro in the kitchen. "Wow, I've never been able to decided on a scene to doodle this quickly before," she said to her self walking up to her room.  
  
A few minutes later Naru came in from her bath and walked into the Kitchen to find Keitaro and Shinobu cooking a huge lobster dinner. "Wh…WHAT IS THIS!?" yelled Naru, "We just had Dinner!"  
  
"I know, but I wanted to spend special time with Shinobu making a special meal," said Keitaro giving a gentle smile.  
  
"Wh…What are you talking about, Special Time," started Naru.  
  
"He's training me to be a great wife for him," said Shinobu giving also a gentle smile.  
  
"W..WIFE!" yelled Naru before she charged at Keitaro, "You PERVERT! She's only in Jr High!" Naru delivered a punch only to have Keitaro disappear causing her to smash into the wall. When she turned around, she found no sign of a lobster dinner, but she found Keitaro at the door.  
  
"What's wrong Narusegawa?" he asked a bit confused to Naru's action.  
  
Naru just stood there blinking, not sure what had just happened.  
  
"Finished!" yelled Su holding up the phaser that was now twice as big with extra gismos attached to it, included an eye for it's emitter point.  
  
"Lets give it a try!" said Sarah excited to see what it do.  
  
"Roger!" said Su pointing it at the window and firing, "Soon a huge pulse of energy blasted the entire wall to pieces and went into the star light sky.  
  
"WHAT A PUNCH!" said Sarah getting back on her feat.  
  
Su got back up and was about to pick the phaser off the ground when it startled to sparkled. Before she could even comment, Motoko ran into the room, "WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?"  
  
"That was my…" started Su when the Phaser started to give loud beeps.  
  
"RUN FOR IT" yelled Sarah jumping behind some debris for cover.  
  
Motoko was so confused that she stood where she was when the phaser exploded. When the dust cleared Su and Sarah looked where Motoko was and just stood there STUNED. Motoko tried to speak but found that she couldn't. Suddenly she heard Tama behind her and she turned around to be face to face with Tama, at the same time.  
  
"Motoko! Is that you!?" yelled Su getting up and running to the red shelled spring turtle that was flying next to Tama.  
  
Motoko quickly flew to her room where she went to a mirror to find her self staring back at a turtle. A few seconds later Motoko began to fly around like a wrecking ball smashing through walls and doors while giving a turtle like scream. After a few minutes of smashing into almost every room in Hinata, Motoko smashed through the roof which caught Emeral's attention. She looked up to find Motoko in a turtle like form.  
  
"Not again," said Emeral quickly jumping off the roof. Moments later a woman in blue hair wearing a red robe appeared in the sky right in front of Motoko where she caught her and threw her into the Hinata Hot Spring. As Motoko resurfaced from the water in her human form, the woman opened a bottle with the label "In case of a Jusenkyo Curse" and poured it on Motoko before she disappeared.  
  
"What else should I draw," said Shinobu staring at the sketch book. She padded her head for a bit before she decided to draw some scenes of the gang at the beach. Within minutes she had a nice sketch of the sea and the beach. She added some palm trees next and even added a volley ball net.  
  
As Shinobu drew, the surroundings of the apartments morphed into a sandy beach. After a few minutes, there was nothing but sand and ocean, as Hinata was now on a small island in the middle of no where. To make things even more confusing, the sun popped up in a record time of 0.6 seconds.  
  
"What on earth?" asked Keitaro looking around before he spotted everyone in Hinata, including himself playing volley ball. "WH…WHAT am I doing down there!?" yelled Keitaro.  
  
"You, what about ME??" yelled Naru who showed up behind Keitaro scaring him to death.  
  
Emeral finally took her nose out of her book to notice the change. She was sitting on the roof again as she looked around, "GOD DAMN MM!" she yelled as she closed the book and walked down the roof.  
  
"MM?" asked Naru who heard the yell as she watched as Motoko one had challenged Motoko two to a duel. The two Motokos began to duke it out, each using special techniques with their Hina blade. Sparks flew in every direction and those playing volley ball ended up taking shelter and watching the fight.  
  
Emeral was walking around Hinata following the Aura of MM's magic, thought she was sure she felt a technology aura that felt very much like Washu's. She finally came to Shinobu's room where she noticed Shinobu drawing in a book. Emeral put her hand out and blew softly sending blue powder into the room. Moments later shinobu was fast asleep.  
  
Emeral walked over to the book and placed her hand over it and the pen. She closed her eyes and began to say a chant while her hand glowed. A few seconds later the pen reacted, creating a rather big boom. When the smoke cleared, Emeral's hair was all black and spiky, and her face burnt. She puffed out a puff of smoke, "Note To self, never think something is that easy," she said.  
  
After cleaning up, Emeral made a replica of the book and pen Shinobu had, without the curse of course, and sent the real book and pen to quarantine at HQ. A few minutes after that, Hinata returned to it's original spot, under a almost full moon. 


	8. Emeral’s true Form

In Kyoto, Tsuruko Aoyama was taking a walk around the shrine when she met up with an old man hiding behind a cloak. They talked for a bit about the weather before the old man started to talk about recent events.  
  
"I'm sure you've sense the odd aura's going around," said the old man, "It's like a power demon is near by."  
  
"I have sensed a very unusual aura coming near Tokyo, but I haven't decided it was a demon yet," said Tsuruko.  
  
"Oh, you must not know about this type of demon than," said the old man, "It has the ability to mimic a human perfectly, hiding almost all of it's aura to those who can sense it."  
  
"I've never heard of such a demon," said Tsuruko being a bit suspicious of the old man.  
  
"Most people don't, as it's really a myth. But when I spotted it at Hinata, I changed my mind about that," said the old man, "Hinata has been going through some rather strange events recently."  
  
"Hinata you say," said Tsuruko looking up at the sky.  
  
Emeral was leaning against the wall sitting on her bed reading her "Chicken Soul for any and all Souls by Marry Madison". She just finished a chapter that ended half way through the book when she noticed the next chapter's title, "Love Hina – Room 303". Emeral blinked blankly for a moment. She quickly started to skimmed through finding everything written was exactly what has been happening for the past few days.  
  
In shock, she flipped to almost the last page to find it blank. Suddenly the words "Don't try to read ahead" appeared and shot a pie in her face. Emeral whipped the pie off and turned to another page. The page she turned herself to shocked her even more. Everything that was happening now, was being written now. Emeral had basicly turned to now now, as everything being happening now, was being written now. She continued to read,  
  
"So where are we now?" asked Marry Madison  
  
"We are at now now," replied MM.  
  
"So go back to then" said Marry.  
  
"When?" asked MM.  
  
"Now," replied Marry.  
  
"Can't" said MM,  
  
"Why?" asked Marry.  
  
"We just missed it," said MM.  
  
"When?" asked Marry.  
  
"Just now!" said MM.  
  
"In that case, can we stop talking to each other seeing we are the same person?" asked Marry.  
  
"Good Point," replied MM.  
  
Emeral grew REALLY angry, "YOU BASTARD," she yelled throwing the book through the window where it hit Keitaro on the head, exploding, sending him to orbit screaming, "What did I do this TIME!?"  
  
Tsuruko Aoyama had just arrived as she saw Keitaro take off to space like he normally did. She looked at the apartments for a moment before she walked in. "Motoko, are you here?" she called.  
  
"Si…Big Sister?" yelled Motoko rushing down the stairs, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Never mind that," said Tsuruko, "Lets go some where private."  
  
Meanwhile Emeral was pacing back and forth in her room, steam coming out of her head. "I've almost had it!" she yelled to her self, "Every time I start to get relaxed HE shows up!" She continued to pace around wearing the wood on the floor. "Grrr, I can't relive this stress," she said finally stopping, "I think I'll go take a bath."  
  
Emeral went down to the changing room where she undressed and picked up a towel. She walked outside to find Motoko talking to someone who seemed to resemble her.  
  
"You sure that she is a…" asked Motoko just as she noticed Emeral, "Oh, hi Ms. Bellosom."  
  
"Hello," replied Emeral walking up towards them.  
  
"Let me introduce you two," started Motoko, "This is Emeral Bellosom, our new resident, and this is my older sister, Tsuruko Aoyama."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," said Emeral putting her hand out.  
  
Tsuruko looked at her for a moment, "Tell me something Ms Bellosom, are you human?"  
  
Emeral tilted her head, "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You don't emit a human aura," started Tsuruko, "I give you credit on mimicking one however."  
  
Emeral stood back a bit, "How can she tell? I've been emitting a normal human aura since I got here….wait," thought Emeral, "I smell a MM trick. MM must have giving her the ability to notice in a small away what I am."  
  
"I take your silence as saying you are not," said Tsuruko pulling out her blade and charging for Emeral with a slash.  
  
Emeral easily dodge the attack and jumped back dropping her towel and landing on the other side of the hot spring. "Why are you attacking me, Ms. Aoyama?" asked Emeral.  
  
"Silence you demon," replied Tsuruko releasing her battle aura, "Motoko, assist me!"  
  
Motoko nodded and pulled out the Hina sword as Tsuruko made another slash attempt on Emeral. Emeral quickly dodge landing one footed on a rock bending over to dodge Motoko's blade. Emeral than quickly turned around and threw Motoko into the spring as Tsuruko made a slice down attempt on her. Emeral quickly turned around and caught Tsuruko's blade with her palms.  
  
Emeral started to smile, "Ya know, this is just what I needed to relieve some stress. I hope you don't mind if I really fight back now."  
  
Tsuruko gave a clueless expression as Emeral threw direction of Tsuruko sword away and shoved her palm at her. "Blue Dragon Palm," she said as her Ki manifested and turned into a dragon head sending Tsuruko back into the wall.  
  
"You'll pay for that demon!" yelled Motoko coming from behind.  
  
Emeral smiled and suddenly vanished. Motoko stopped dead in her tracks trying to figure out where Emeral went. But before she could figure anything out Emeral was already behind her where she grabbed her by the arm and threw her towards Tsuruko.  
  
Tsuruko looked at Emeral before she pulled out a small black dart. She than recalled what the old man told her, "This dart will home in on the demon where it will strike it rendering it's illusion powers useless. Use this dart to reveal the demons true form." Tsuruko smiled and charged at Emeral once more.  
  
Emeral dodge her attack just as she realized Tsuruko state of mind change, but before she could react Tsuruko had threw the dart. Emeral jumped back but the dark followed her movment before it hit her. She landed by the spring as she pulled the dart out wondering what it did.  
  
Suddenly Emeral felt a bit strange and noticed her skin starting to turn pink. Relizing what was happening, she pointed at Tsuruko and Motoko. The spring than blasted it's water out them with enough force to stun them unconscious. Emeral, who's shaped had turned into a pink "Sonic the Hedgehog" figure without the back hedges with 4 wings and a rose on her right ear, started to cry before she took off in a pink blur.  
  
Nearby Naru was looking over the corner. She had saw the whole thing, and saw what Emeral turned into. Naru seemed a bit sorry for her, as she saw Emeral cry after the fight. Tama flew over to Naru's shoulder where it gave her a "Meee".  
  
"Your right Tama," replied Naru, "We should find Emeral, I'm worried about her too. Funny thing is, I'm sure I've seen that pink figure before." 


	9. Rose of Light

Naru leaned back on a tree near Hinata and look at the pretty sun setting in the distance. It was now 5pm and she and Tama had no luck in finding Emeral. "We've been searching all day, where do you suppose she's gone Tama?" asked Naru.  
  
Tama shook its head before a small drop of water fell on its face. It looked up before giving a happy "My" and taking off into the tree.  
  
"Where are you going Tama?" asked Naru looking up to find Tama sitting on the pink figure's shoulder. Emeral eyes were tear filled as she was curled up on the branch of the tree, staring at the sun set.  
  
Naru climbed up to another branch where she placed her hand on Emeral's shoulder startling her, "It's alright Emeral, I was only worried about you," said Naru trying to keep Emeral calm.  
  
"You don't have a problem with my true form?" asked Emeral in a sad voice.  
  
"Of Course not," replied Naru with a smile, "We're friends after all."  
  
A few minutes later, Emeral began to explain what was going on to her, how MM was torturing her during her vacation. "That's mean, no one should have to go through that on their vacation," replied Naru.  
  
"Tell that to him," replied Emeral.  
  
Naru gave a sorry look to Emeral before she placed her hand on Emeral's hand, "At least you got a friend her to help you through it."  
  
Emeral gave a smile, "Thanks Naru, you truly have been a good friend." She took a sigh for a moment than looked at the sun, "I suppose I should tell you a little about my self," she said.  
  
"That's alright, you don't have to force anything out," said Naru.  
  
"It's alright," replied Emeral, "You see I'm really a type of life form that is able to move through dimensions. My real name is Rose, Rose of Light. After going through heck trying to stop another being like my self from his evil plots, my husband and I decided to take a vacation. Due to the stress I had went though, I told him I wanted to take one by my self, so we went our separate ways, myself coming here."  
  
"Your husband," asked Naru, "What's he like?"  
  
Rose smiled, "He's a kind and gentle person who cares deeply for life. He's bold, courageous, and a bit stupid at times," she said with a wink.  
  
At Maison Ikkoku…  
  
"Aaaacheeewww!" sneezed Joe sitting by Soichiro who glanced up at him.  
  
"Oh my, Do you have a cold?" asked Kyoko who was sweeping the sidewalk.  
  
"Don't think so," replied Joe, "I wonder if she is talking about me.  
  
Back with Rose  
  
The two girls were now laughing, while Tama circled around them having fun. After a few more minutes of enjoying themselves they stopped, "So what do you plan to do with Motoko and her sister?"  
  
Rose went into thought, "I really prefer not to do anything to their memory," she replied, "If they knew I wasn't a threat to them, they probably would leave me alone."  
  
"Let me handle that then," replied Naru putting her hand to her chest, "I'll take care of Motoko, while you wait here until you can retake your form as Emeral."  
  
"Thank you Naru," said Rose as she watched Naru and Tama go off back to Hinata.  
  
"I see you made some good friends," came a voice somewhere near by.  
  
Rose stood up, "So you finally show your self!" she said flying over to the Teahouse. She landed on the roof to meet an old man in a cloak, hiding his face, "I see you don't change your wardrobe either."  
  
"I've had the same wardrobe for over ten billion years, why would I change now?" asked the old man.  
  
"Oh shut up MM," said Rose obviously hating MM getting in a good point.  
  
"Being a bad sport as usual," snickered MM.  
  
"BAD SPORT!?" yelled Rose, "You've been putting me through hell since day one of my vacation!"  
  
"Well you're the one that split me up," said MM.  
  
"Your Responsible for getting me pregnant with that THING!" yelled Rose.  
  
"It was Nadeshiko that sent the wrong Pokemon," yelled MM.  
  
"It was YOU who let her on the console in the first place!" yelled Rose.  
  
"Good Point," said MM pulling out a notepad, "Don't let Nadeshiko on MM Cursix Consoles again."  
  
"Isn't that a bit too LATE!" replied Rose.  
  
"Better late than never," smiled MM.  
  
"And what's this Cursix?" asked Rose.  
  
"New OS I made," said MM pulling out a black box with his MM logo on it, "Here' s a free copy for ya, courtesy of Jusenkyo Enterprises."  
  
"Why Thanks, you can be generous after all," said Rose before she realized what she was doing, "What am I saying!"  
  
MM grinned, "Caught ya off guard didn't I?"  
  
Rose blushed for a moment before she got serious, "Would you PLEASE leave me alone now and stop ruining my vacation!"  
  
"Now why would I stop?" asked MM who was obviously enjoying himself.  
  
Rose was getting desperate and finally let out a plea, "Please Grandfather! Please just leave me alone!" A moment later Rose slapped her mouth after realizing what she just called MM.  
  
MM gave the most peculiar look at her, before he responded, "I'll tell ya what, you try out my Cursix and I'll let you be, for the most part, for the rest of your vacation."  
  
"For the most part?" eyed Rose.  
  
"I promise, it won't be anything serious like your true form, jusenkyo curses, bla bla bla,," said MM, "OK?"  
  
Rose hesitated but than agreed, "Deal", she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Good, I'll see you around, granddaughter," snickered MM as he vanished.  
  
Rose looked at the box reading it's description, "MM Cursix, by Junsekyo Enterprises And MM Inc. So Easy to Curse, no wonder it's number one!" Rose lifted an eyebrow, "What kind of OS is this," she asked before grinning, "Perhaps I could use this on Sonic, once I get the hang of it." She than put the package under her arm and looked at her hand. She focused for a bit before her form began to shift back to Emeral, "I guess I can go back now," she said jumping off the roof.  
  
Back at Hinata, Naru was pleading with the Aoyama's, "Please, Emeral is not a demon, just leave her alone."  
  
"I cannot allow anyone, demon or not, to cause trouble," said Tsuruko.  
  
"She doesn't want to cause trouble," yelled Naru, "She just wants to relax, she's been through hard times, she deserves to rest!"  
  
"Naru-sempai, why are you sticking up for Ms. Bellosom? Has she possessed you?" asked Motoko.  
  
"Your Wrong!" yelled Naru seeing this was going no where, "I just trust Emeral, that's all!"  
  
"Why would I possess Naru?" asked Emeral walking through the door, "And why do you insist I am a Demon?"  
  
"Silence you, you hide your true form, that's reason enough!" yelled Tsuruko.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Emeral, "Furthermore, if you don't trust people who hide their identity, why did you trust that old man that told you I was a demon?"  
  
Tsuruko eyes opened and basically went into shock, though it wasn't sure if she did because Emeral knew about the old man, that Emeral was right, or a combination of both.  
  
"She has a point there ya know," said Kitsune.  
  
"She sure does," said an old man with a cloak over his head who appeared at the front door. Everyone jumped back from the statement, so the old man took that time to remove his cloak revealing no head. He than laughed before he faded off as Kitsune, Shinobu, Keitaro and Motoko joined Tsuruko on the floor. Kaolla simply looked around thinking it was one of the coolest things she saw while Naru looked at Emeral who was placing her hand on her head.  
  
"I think I'll go to my room," Emeral said as she walked upstairs, "Good Night ya'll." 


	10. Run for the hills, we have a novice usin...

"Lets see here," said Emeral looking around her room, "First I'll need a desk and a chair." Emeral snapped her fingers as a desk with a chair appeared in the corner of the room, "OK, now for the actual Computer," she said snapping once again creating a PC. "Now, first things first, lets read the manual," she stated as she opened the box. She pulled out a small piece of paper that was included with a Jewel Case with a Q-DVD inside, "That's it? Nothing else is in here?" she asked looking inside.  
  
"So what does this paper say," she asked looking at the paper.  
  
  
  
MM Cursix Release 1 (Shonmaoniichuan), Version 1.00.3600  
  
Head Developer: MM  
  
Head Graphic Designer: MM  
  
Head Kernel Coder: MM  
  
"Yea Yea, I know MM made all this stuff," thought Emeral looking past all the credits."  
  
Instructions: Insert CD and Let Cursix do the Rest.  
  
Disclaimer: MM, MM Inc, and Jusenkyo Ent. Are not responsible for any curses or cures that may result from the usage of Cursix. Also, the instructions were too large to fit in the box, until a compact PDF can be made, Use at your own Risk!  
  
"What kind of bull crap is that?" yelled Emeral putting down the box and taking out the DVD and inserting it into her drive. A few seconds later Cursix was installing setting up all the options needed for her computer. After three minutes of setup, the DVD popped out and the screen popped up with Cursix Final Setup Program Running, asking for a password for root. Emeral walked over, put up the DVD and entered a password. A moment later the main kernel was up waiting for Emeral's commands.  
  
"Lets see," thought Emeral browsing the file system for a bit before she found something that sparked her interests.  
  
"Hmm, Plant life related curses," she thought, "I do think this place could use a few more flowers. So lets give this a try."  
  
Emeral typed in a few commands before she felt a rumble, "An Earth Quake?" she thought before vines popped out of the floor and entangled her and the room.  
  
"Did someone forget to weed the garden?" yelled Kistune trapped in her room.  
  
Navigating her way through the apartment, Emeral found that the entire place had been overran by huge vines that covered both the inside and the outside of the apartments. "Figures I goofed up the command," said Emeral taking out a pair of huge clippers.  
  
After an hour of gardening work, Emeral returned to her room exhausted. She walked over and fell in her chair looking at the interface again wondering what to do next. It was then she heard Keitaro and Naru fighting downstairs follow by him falling, Naru calling him a pervert, and him blasting out of the apartments. "That's an idea!" cried Emeral.  
  
She quickly navigated her way through the system looking for a curse that would stop Keitaro from falling on the girl's panties. She finally found her way to the clothing section, finally landing at Women's underwear. Emeral than studied all the commands carefully, making sure she understood what they did, what the possible screw ups were, and above all, making sure she didn't do a typo.  
  
"OK, lets have any woman's underwear within the Hinata area, repel Keitaro if he gets within three centimeters of them, that way he will never land on them," said Emeral smiling at the thought of actually NOT screwing up. She finished the final syntax of her code, and hit enter with out realizing she had her finger holding down the ctrl button. Emeral than stretched as she got up to grab some Romulan Ale she stored in her little fridge in the other corner. She failed to notice the notice message however that popped up on her screen.  
  
Control was held while pressing enter! Cure will now do the opposite of what was inputted.  
  
Is This Ok? (Y/N)  
  
You didn't respond in three seconds, assuming Y…  
  
Now Setting Curse…Warning, Attraction range for Curse of Female Undergarments to Object.Keitaro is too small, upping to three meters.  
  
Meanwhile, near the laundry room, Keitaro was walking by when suddenly the basket of laundry in the laundry room shot at him, breaking through the door and knocking him on the floor. Motoko who was inside with just a towel taking out her load of clothes pulled out her sword, "How Dare you peep at me Urashima!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Keitaro taking the basket off to find all the bras and panties in the basket had attached to his face.  
  
"YOU SHOW YOUR TRUE SELF!" yelled Motoko blasting Keitaro out of the apartments. Stragne enough though the undergarments that were blasted with the chi blast zoomed towards where Keitaro went.  
  
Back with Emeral, she has just finished a small glass of Romulane ale and taking off her clothes. She threw her clothing in a small basket before she went to her drawer and pulled out a blue silk night gown and put it on. She went over to her mirror and proceeded to comb her hair when her key on her neck glowed softly.  
  
"You say something is wrong?" asked Emeral continuing to comb her hair. The Key glowed back and forth as if it was using Morse code. "Your just imagining things Hikari-chan," replied Emeral, "MM Promised to back down, and I know I entered the code in right on the PC, so nothing should be wrong." The key gave a sharp glow before it returned to normal, Emeral smiled and got in her bed, pointed her finger at the light switch turning it off, and went to sleep.  
  
Emeral woke up early that morning, not because she wanted to but because Keitaro was screaming while running around the house. Emeral yawned as she got up out of bed and slipped on some pink slippers and walked out the door to the hall. Keitaro came around the corner running away from Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru and heading straight for Emeral.  
  
Emeral began to yawn again so she turned her head the other way and covered her mouth with one hand as she put up the other hand stopping Keitaro dead in his trap without hurting him. Emeral finished yawning and looked at him, "Isn't it to early in the morning for this?" she asked before she notices some panties and bras stuck to his body.  
  
"You aren't going to get away with his," said Naru walking up to Keitaro.  
  
"I'm telling you, I didn't do anything!" yelled Keitaro.  
  
"You expect us to believe that?" said Motoko glaring at him with evil eyes.  
  
Emeral stood there with a blank look on her face as Keitaro took off once more followed by Motoko and Naru teaming up on him. Kitsune didn't go with them this time, she found Emeral's expression more interesting.  
  
"You did know Kietaro is a pervert, didn't you?" asked Kitsune. Emeral just gave a blank stare, as if no one or thing was nearby. "Say, you ok there Emeral?" ask Kitsune waving her hand infront of Emeral.  
  
After a moment Emeral snapped out of it, "Oh Sorry," she said rubbing the back of her head, "I just spaced out, that's all."  
  
"Spaced out? More like you went into shock," said Kitsune.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine," said Emeral giving a small laugh as she walked into her room.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling she's behind this," said Kitsune eyeing Emeral's door.  
  
"What in the Matrix did I do wrong now!" said Emeral walking over to her screen. A moment later she fell over her chair after reading the error message that had came up yesterday. After getting on her feat again, she started to type in commands to undo the curse, checking every syntax and only hitting enter.  
  
After an hour of carefully entering syntax codes, Emeral was successful in sending a cure command to the underwear. She sighed with relief before she turned off the computer, "That's it, no more cursix for me, it's to dangerous for me to use here," said Emeral before she gave a grin, "I'll play with it later when I get home, and use my husband as the test subject."  
  
Emeral walked over to her bed before she put her hand under the collar of her gown and pulled out the key that she wears, "I guess I owe you an apology," she said to the key. The key gave a small glow causing Emeral to smile. She placed the key back under her gown and laid down in the bed, "I guess I'll sleep in today," she said closing her eyes.  
  
Emeral peacefully drifted off to sleep, well at least for six minutes. "WOW, I didn't know this tunnel was here," said Sarah popping out of the book shelf.  
  
"And here we thought we had all the secrete passage ways marked," said Kaolla dropping out behind Sarah, "YAY, Emeral has a Computer!"  
  
Emeral's eyes shot open right at that moment as she flew her self out of bed, "Don't you dare touch that computer!" she yelled.  
  
"You want to play too Emeral?" asked Kaolla pulling out a military grade laser and blasted Emeral out of the apartments like Keitaro.  
  
"Cool, where did you get that?" asked Sarah.  
  
"This nice old man was selling these guns in town this morning, he was even kind enough to accept my currency," said Kaolla smiling.  
  
Over at the public baths, Keitaro, Naru, Shinobu and Kitsune were coming out having taking a bath there.  
  
"I'm sorry about this," said Keitaro, "I'll have all those vines out of the hot spring by tonight."  
  
"You better!" said Naru giving him an eye.  
  
"Hey, do you guys here something?" asked Kitsune looking around.  
  
"Sounds like something falling," said Shinobu looking up.  
  
Just then Emeral in her night gown came out of a star in the sky and came zooming for Keitaro. Keitaro saw this coming and attempted to catch her, only to misjudge the landing force and falling with her on the ground and getting his face stuck between her breast. Emeral's face turned red while Naru gave the most ferocious growl.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" yelled Naru and Emeral together punching Keitaro in the face on the opposite side of each other, resulting Keitaro's head to become flat as a pancake.  
  
"Come on Emeral, lets get you back to Hinata," said Naru helping Emeral up and hurrying her off.  
  
"Why me," asked Keitaro before collapsing on the ground.  
  
"You ok Sempai?" asked Shinobu.  
  
Naru rushed Emeral up the stairs to Hinata, "How did you even get out in public wearing only a night gown?" asked Naru.  
  
"Su blasted me out of my room," said Emeral looking away like she was embarrassed it happen.  
  
"Figures, she's always up to…" said Naru before she stoped dead cold. Emeral soon followed her as they both looked at Hinata.  
  
The Apartments were now covered with banana trees with small mecha tomas gathering the bananas.  
  
"Great, Su got on my computer," said Emeral smacking her hand on her head.  
  
"Computer?" asked Naru.  
  
"Forget it, lets go stop Su before she does anything else," replied Emeral.  
  
"Too Late," answered Naru pointing ahead. Emeral looked up to find hot springs poping all over the place. Moments later they found Su jumping in each hot spring, turning into different things each time she got out.  
  
"Is that for real?" asked Naru with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"As real as it is going to get," said Emeral grabbing Naru's hand and teleporting to her room.  
  
"Now lets turn off that PC," said Emeral just as a blast smashed into both her and Naru. Soon an entire inventory of defense guns, lasers, missiles, and even banana peels were firing at the two girls.  
  
"How could Su install this many weapons in such a short time," yelled Naru getting smashed by another blast.  
  
"Beats me, but I HAD ENOUGH!" yelled Emeral. Emeral took a fierce stance as her body glowed bright pink, suddenly a pink shield formed over the two of them protecting them from the blasts.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" yelled Emeral causing a shockwave to blast out annihilate all of Su's gadgets, and taking out the back wall with it.  
  
Naru fell on her rear, "Wow, you are dangerous when you get angry!"  
  
Emeral blushed, "Lost my temper there for a bit," she said walking over to the PC and waking it up.  
  
"WHAT, When did this have a GUI?" yelled Emeral.  
  
"It always had one," replied Su walking in, apparently having finished in the spring of drown girl, "all you had to do was type startgui."  
  
Emeral smashed her head on the keyboard, creating a strength test bell on the screen, shooting the bell to the top and making a ding. 


	11. Forgotten Memories

Emeral walked out of the hot spring's changing room, "I don't know why, but I always feel much more relaxed when I take a bath in Hinata's hot spring," she said to her self. She walked over to the stairs where she was going to go upstairs when a trap door on the wall under the stairs opened and Mutsumi, Kaolla, and Sarah tumbled out.  
  
"Oh, Hello there Emeral," said Mutsumi, "Did you have a good bath?"  
  
"Yes I did," replied Emeral helping her up, "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're doing more exploring of the secret passages," said Sarah.  
  
"I thought you guys already mapped out all the tunnels," said Emeral.  
  
"How you know that?" asked Kaolla.  
  
"I heard it somewhere earlier," said Emeral turning her head to the side for a bit.  
  
"I was told that a few new tunnels were found the other day," said Mutsumi, "But we can't find them anymore. Say, would you like to join us?"  
  
Emeral looked at Mutsumi who had her hands pressed together and had an eager expression on her face like a little kid, "Sure why not."  
  
"Great!" said Mutsumi as happy as she could be as Kaolla and Sarah went back into the trap door followed by Mutsumi and Emeral.  
  
A few minutes later the group came to the corridor with doors on each wall, the corridor itself extended into the dark so it wasn't possible to see the end of it. "Rather long corridor," said Emeral looking around being the first time she was actually down here.  
  
"Earlier there was a room labeled Washu something here," said Sarah pointing to a spot on the wall, "But now there isn't even a door there anymore."  
  
Emeral looked at the wall for a bit before she noticed a door that had "Moe" written on the nob. "So this is where Moe is," thought Emeral looking back at the others who were examining the wall.  
  
Emeral walked over to Moe's door and opened it. She quietly walked in where she shut the door and turned on the lights. There in front of her was an object sitting on a chair covered by a cloth. She walked over to it and removed the cloth to find a life size wooden doll dressed in a red dress.  
  
Emeral knelt down and looked at the doll for a bit, "You have a kind heart Moe," said Emeral softly before the doll's head moved to where their eyes were staring directly at each other. Emeral, in shock, fell backwards hitting the ground knocking herself unconscious.  
  
In Emeral's mind, she started to see a white light that seemed to growing closer to her. Than like flashes of a camera, she began to see images from the light. The first flash showed her in her true form battling a "Dark Hedgehog" who she recognized to be DS. The next flash showed a collision of fire that blasted both of the figures. The flash after that showed her laying on the ground by some tree's in a park injured.  
  
The flashes of images continued like a slide show showing three young children approaching her. After a few more flashes, Emeral had morphed her form to a young girl forum followed by flashes of them playing in the sand box. Another flash showed her husband coming by and picking her up…  
  
"Emeral? Emeral, are you ok?" asked Mutsumi kneeling by Emeral.  
  
Emeral moaned as she rubbed her head before she opened her eyes, "Wh…Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"We're in Moe's room," said Mutsumi who was glad to see Emeral was ok, "I found you here on the floor."  
  
Emeral sat up and looked around, the Moe Doll was where it should be and had the sheet over it. Emeral rubbed her head a bit more before she stood up, "I think I'm fine," she said with a smile.  
  
Mutsumi smiled before she looked at Moe, "Did you come in here because you wanted to see Moe again?"  
  
"Again?" asked Emeral a bit shocked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" asked Mutsumi.  
  
Emeral thought for a moment, "I'm not sure," she said.  
  
Later that day  
  
Emeral was leaning on the railing of the third floor looking out at the sky. It was now three thirty and the sun was beginning to set to the west. Shinobu was out back on the upper porch taking down the clothes she had hanged up. Motoko was also there on the porch practicing her sword swing. Keitaro was waxing the second floors while Kitsune watched from her room drinking sake. Su and Sarah were outside trying out a new version of the Mecha Tama Kaolla created creating explosions and fireworks and Naru was walking to her room when she noticed Emeral staring at the sky.  
  
"Hello Emeral," said Naru walking up to her and taking a place next to her to also look at the sky.  
  
"Oh, Hello Naru," said Emeral taking a small glance at Naru before returning to the sky.  
  
"Beautiful day, isn't it?" asked Naru.  
  
"Yes, it is," replied Emeral.  
  
The two gazed at the sky for a bit before Naru looked at Emeral. Emeral seemed to be occupied in thought; her expression looked as if she was confused about something. "Are you ok Emeral?" asked Naru.  
  
Emeral continued to look at the sky, "Have you ever suddenly felt like you have forgotten something special or important in your past, but you just can't remember?" asked Emeral.  
  
Naru looked at Emeral, "I suppose I have," she replied before looking back at the sky, "I can't recall much of when I was little and living here at the apartments. I know something very important happen, but I can't recall it," said Naru.  
  
"What if it wasn't something that happen when you were too young to remember, what about something that happen somewhat recent in your life and you forgot it," said Emeral with her expression saddening.  
  
"I don't know," said Naru, "Never had something like that happen before."  
  
"I see," replied Emeral, "I know something rather important happen to me a while back, but I can't remember. I don't know if it is because I don't wish to remember or if I simply forgotten."  
  
"Does it really matter why you can't remember?" asked Naru.  
  
"To me it does," said Emeral, "I cherish my memories, even the bad ones. For me just to forget something like this is just horrible."  
  
"What if you suffered some sort of head injury, wouldn't that cause you to forget without knowing it?" asked Naru.  
  
"It's possible, but its never happened to me before," replied Emeral.  
  
That Night  
  
Emeral laid in her bed tossing and turning in her sleep. She moaned as she kept moving around from her restless sleep. Finally she sat up and looked around.  
  
"It's now good, I can't sleep," she said as she got up and left her room.  
  
She walked outside and stood and looked at the moon as a soft wind blew through her pink night gown. She stood there for a while before she noticed someone was next too her. She turned her head to her right and looked towards the ground to find Moe looking at the moon with her.  
  
"Pretty Night, isn't Emeral," said Moe smiling at her.  
  
"I thought you weren't able to move anymore," asked Emeral.  
  
"I can move when someone needs my help," said Moe, "And you need my help."  
  
"I do?" asked Emeral kneeling down.  
  
"You've forgotten haven't you," said Moe.  
  
"I don't know," said Emeral frowning, "I feel something is missing."  
  
"I figured you would," said Moe, "After all, you were hurt when I first met you."  
  
"Hoeee?" asked Emeral.  
  
"Let me show you," said Moe as she took Emeral's hand.  
  
Emeral nodded and together they walked into a blinding light. 


	12. The Playground I once Played On

The sound of children laughing could be heard as Moe guided Emeral through the blinding light. A moment later Emeral could see three children playing in a sand box. She recognized them a moment later to be young Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi. The three of them were having fun until a blast of blue light came from behind a corner getting the children's attention.  
  
Moe signaled Emeral to follow as the children went behind the corner to see what was going on. When she got to where the children were, she notice they were staring at something. She looked up to see the source of the blue glow to be a pink humanoid figure with four wings laying on the ground.  
  
"That..That's me," said Emeral, "Me in my true form…"  
  
"Yes, it is you a while back," said Moe, "When you crashed here after being injured in a battle."  
  
"That explains why I look so beat up," replied Emeral looking at her self.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mitsumi as little Naru hid behind her.  
  
The pink figure slowly opened her eyes and put her hand on her head moaning as Keitaro came to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Keitaro.  
  
The pink figure looked at Keitaro obviously confused. She looked around for a moment before she gave off a bright pink glow and morphed into a small girl with pink hair. She gave a smile to Keitaro, "Yes I am, my name is Rose, what is yours?"  
  
"My name is Keitaro, this is Mitsumi and Naru," said Keitaro.  
  
"Please to meet you," replied Rose as she rubbed her head, "I've seem to have gotten lost though I can't remember what I was doing."  
  
"Would you like to play with us till you remember?" asked Mitsumi as Naru came over to look at Rose.  
  
"Sure," replied Rose in a cheerful matter.  
  
Soon Rose was playing with Naru, Keitaro and Mitsumi having a blast making sand castles and telling stories. Emeral watched herself carelessly having fun with the children, not even once being concerned about her husband or anyone else.  
  
"You see Emeral, you were hurt and suffered a blow to the head," said Moe, "Not knowing much about yourself, you became a mere child having fun here with Kei-kun and not worrying about anything else."  
  
"I had amnesia," replied Emeral, "And I ended up not remember anything that happen while I had it."  
  
"Say, want to see Moe today?" asked Keitaro dusting some sand off his pants.  
  
"Sure," replied Mitsumi as Naru gave a delightful nod.  
  
"Who's Moe?" asked Rose.  
  
"She's a friend of ours," replied Keitaro, "Come and meet her."  
  
"OK," answered Rose with a happy look on her face.  
  
Keitaro and his friends than took Rose over to the Hinata Apartments playing tag on the way. As they reached the stairs ways down to the hall where Moe was kept, Mitsume lost her footing and fell down the stairs. The rest of the group quickly ran to her to see if she was hurt.  
  
"It hurts!" yelled Mitsumi holding her left ankle.  
  
"Hold on, I'll get grandma," said Keitaro before Rose stopped him.  
  
"Let me try something," she said walking over to Mitsumi and placing her hands over her ankle. A soft pink glow than began to emit from Rose's hands as she held on to Mitsumi's ankle for a bit.  
  
"All better," said Rose taking her hands off Mitsumi's ankle.  
  
"Wow," replied Mitsumi get on her feet, "How did you do that?"  
  
"I..I'm not sure," replied Rose, "It just came to me."  
  
"Since Mitsumi is alright now, lets go see Moe," said Keitaro with little Naru holding his hand.  
  
"Ok," replied Rose and Mitsumi as they got up and went to Moe's door.  
  
"Could that have been the reason why Mitsumi was protected from that gender curse a while back," asked Emeral walking to where the kids had been.  
  
Moe giggled, "I don't know, but you were sweet healing Mitsumi despite not know you could do it."  
  
Emeral blushed, "So this is how I met you?" asked Emeral as they walked through the wall to where the kids were talking to Moe.  
  
"Yes," replied Moe, "I could tell from the start you were more than what you appeared to be."  
  
"Hey Moe, we have a new friend," said Keitaro, "her name is Rose."  
  
The Moe doll sitting on the chair moved her head and smiled, "Hello Rose."  
  
Little Rose gave an astonished look before she gave a proper greeting, "Hello Moe, pleased to meet you."  
  
"We had a lot of fun together after that," replied Moe as the room lit up with white light transporting them back to the sandbox. The sun was now setting and Keitaro, Naru and Mitsumi were getting ready to leave.  
  
"So where are you staying?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"I'm…I'm not sure," replied Rose rubbing her hair.  
  
"You mean you forgot where you live?" asked Mitsumi.  
  
"I guess so," said Rose before she felt something and turned around.  
  
In the sunlight, a young man in a red robe and hat walked up and stood by Rose. He looked at her for a bit with a smile as Rose stared back feeling that she knew him.  
  
"You alright Rose," asked the man.  
  
"I think so," replied Rose.  
  
The man smiled again and turn to Keitaro, "Thank you for taking care of her."  
  
"No..No problem," replied Keitaro.  
  
"Come on Rose," said the man, "lets go home."  
  
"Good Bye Rose, take care!" called Mitsumi.  
  
"You too," waved Rose as she disappeared in the sunlight.  
  
"After he took me home, I slowly recovered from my injuries and soon forgot all about this place," said Emeral.  
  
"It isn't your fault," replied Moe giving a gentle smile, "After all, you were in a stat of amnesia."  
  
"That's true," said Emeral looking at the playground, "Thank You Moe, thank you for reminding me of this day."  
  
"That's what friends are for, right Emeral?" said Moe fading away.  
  
Emeral stood outside where she was before Moe had appeared. The moon was a bit higher in the sky and a soft breeze blew. Emeral looked at the moon and smiled before she went back inside. 


	13. Vacation’s End

"So your leaving back for America today?" asked Naru as she picked up some rice and ate her breakfast.  
  
"Yes," replied Emeral, "I feel relaxed now so I can go back to work."  
  
"It's just a bit sudden," said Kitsune.  
  
"I know," replied Emeral.  
  
"Do you need any help getting your baggage?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," said Emeral, "though I think I'll take one more dip in the hot spring before I go."  
  
"Mind if I join you," asked Mitsumi walking in.  
  
"The turtle lady!" called Su as Shinobu got up to take her plate into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't mind," said Emeral.  
  
"I'll join you two as well," replied Naru getting up and taking her dish over to the kitchen.  
  
A little while later, the girls were soaking in the hot springs looking at the sky. Emeral was laying her face in her arms as she laid a bit on a rock while Naru and Mitsumi sat near by.  
  
"Say Emeral, did you remember yet?" asked Mitsumi.  
  
"Remember? What do you mean?" asked Emeral not lifting her head.  
  
"I'm not sure, I just have a feeling you remembered something," said Mitsumi.  
  
Emeral smiled, "Yes, I did remember."  
  
"You remembered your lost memories?" asked Naru.  
  
"Yep," replied Emeral.  
  
"What was it?" asked Naru.  
  
Emeral smiled, "I'm sure you'll remember too one day."  
  
"Uh?" asked Naru as Mitsumi gave a giggle.  
  
A little later Naru and Mitsumi walked out into the changing room to dry while Emeral laid back. Her key, Hikari, glowed a bit on her chest.  
  
"I understand," said Emeral, "This was something for me to remember on my own. Thank you Hikari."  
  
"What about me?" came voice.  
  
"What?" asked Emeral looking at her right finding a woman sitting there, "WENDY!?!"  
  
"Wendy's my name, don't ware it out," said Wendy, "So you going to thank me for not telling you either?"  
  
"You mean you knew as well?" asked Emeral.  
  
"Of course I knew, what kind of question is that?" asked Wendy.  
  
Emeral gave a sour look before she finally smiled, "Thank you, grandfather."  
  
"Would you at least call me grandmother when I'm in a female form?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Oh alright," said Emeral.  
  
"Is that everything?" asked Shinobu as Emeral walked down the stairs carrying only one suitcase.  
  
"Yep," replied Emeral as she walked to the door and turned around. "It was a great pleasure staying with you all," said Emeral to the gang.  
  
"You take care now Emeral," said Naru.  
  
"Keep in touch," said Kitsune.  
  
"Visit again some time," said Shinobu.  
  
"Don't forget to bring bananas with ya!" replied Su jumping on Shinobu.  
  
"Until we meet again," Mitsumi.  
  
"Farewell," said Motoko looking at Emeral with one eyes.  
  
"It was a pleasure having you here with us," said Keitaro walking up to shake Emeral's hand but slipping and landing on her breasts.  
  
"KEITARO!" screamed both Emeral and Naru punching him into the sky.  
  
"WHY ME!?!" yelled Keitaro as he disappeared in the distance.  
  
Naru and Emeral looked at each other for a moment before they started laughing. Soon everyone else started to laugh. Emeral than waved good bye and took off.  
  
"So now we know we have a spare room," said Kitsune as she walked with Motoko to room 303.  
  
"Maybe we should have it purified first," said Motoko.  
  
"Give it a rest, Emeral was no demon," said Kitsune opening the door to 303 to find nothing but a closet, "Wh…WHERE'S THE ROOM!"  
  
Naru was in her room when she heard Kitsune screamed. She paused for a moment than smiled, "They'll figure it out one of these days." 


End file.
